The Legend Of Spyro: The Secret Mission
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have a new mission since the fall of Malefor... To journey to the human world and act as one of them.
1. After the Battle

Hi this is AnimeWolfGirl16! I hope that you like this story about Spyro and Cynder going into the human world for a mission! I would appreciate it if I got no flames because this is also my first fanfiction and my first fanfiction writing with any other writer. I do accept constructive criticism. P.S. - I do not own Spyro or any of the other characters.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the battle with Malefor. Spyro was sitting in the room that he shared with his mate, Cynder (or at least that's the way he thought of it between him and Cynder, really they were just boyfriend and girlfriend). Spyro had just finished writing about their escape from the catacombs when Cynder came in and asked,<p>

"Spyro, may you please hurry up. I don't want to rush you or anything, but Ignitus is… well he just wants us for an important meeting, that's all." After a few minutes had passed with Spyro not giving an answer, Cynder asked again,

"Hello, Spyro? Are you coming? Wait, what are you doing anyway?"

"Well Cynder. Since you're finally interested in what I am doing, I am writing about our adventures leading up to the battle with Malefor." Spyro said getting a little bit irritated.

"Wait! You're not going to put in the part where I am corrupted! Are you, because if the other dragons read that, then it is going to ruin another part of my life?" Cynder asked.

"Well… it had crossed my mind one or two times." Spyro replied teasingly.

"Hey Spyro! That wouldn't be fair." Cynder said in a whiney voice.

"It's ok Cynder. I was just joking."

"Well… I'm not joking about this. So let's get going." Cynder said with some urgency in her voice, "Or do you want Terrador to come and scream at us again?"

With that comment Spyro closed the book that he had been writing in and walked with Cynder to where Ignitus had been waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading the first chapter of The Legend of Spyro The Secret Mission! I just wanted to let all of you know that AnimeWolfGirl9 is also working on this fanfiction with me so it might be a while for updates.<p> 


	2. A New Mission

Hello this is AnimeWolfGirl16 again! Thank you for all who have chosen to continue reading this fanfiction! Hope AnimeWolfGirl9 and I can get the chapters up quicker. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>As Spyro and Cynder entered the room that Ignitus had asked them to come to, Ignitus said,<p>

"Welcome Spyro and Cynder."

"So what is it this time?" Spyro asked impatiently.

"Spyro don't be so rude." Cynder scolded, "So why did you call this meeting Ignitus?"

"I called you both here to ask a big favor."

"Well… what is it." Spyro demanded.

This time Ignitus didn't wait for Cynder to scold Spyro but instead he gave Spyro a harsh look. Ignitus had also realized that Cynder was also giving Spyro an evil glance.

"Sorry Ignitus." Spyro said, "I didn't mean to be so rude."

"As I was saying about your assignment, you will have to become one of the humans."

"What! We have to become one of THEM!" Spyro yelled.

"Spyro, do you have to yell. I'm right next to YOU!" Cynder screamed in his ear.

"Yes, I now that this will be hard for both of you. That is the reason why I am asking for both of you to go together. You have bonded throughout the trials you have faced together." Ignitus continued.

"Well that makes a lot of sense." Cynder muttered sarcastically.

Spyro heard her comment and nudged her a bit. Then both Spyro and Cynder nodded in agreement to take on this assignment. They headed back to their room to collect their things, for they would be leaving in the morning on a new journey. Cynder was the first one to speak when they got back to their room,

"This is crazy! What are we getting ourselves into! How are we even going to get there?"

"I know, we are crazy but if we have to do this… then it's for the best."

"For the best! We are all going insane! Hey, where is Sparx?"

"Hmm… I don't know where Sparx is. He's probably off with some girl dragonfly."

"Well… we'd better get packing." Cynder said forgetting what Spyro had said earlier.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter! I am not sure when the next chapter will be up since AnimeWolfGirl9 and I have been busy with school work (ie: Projects, Homework, Tests, etc.). Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	3. The Real Reason

Hello this is AnimeWolfGirl16! Sorry for the long time in updating. AnimeWolfGirl9 and I have just been really busy with school and such. Hopefully we will be able to update more often now that we have a bit more free time than we did last time we updated. I just wanted to clear something up that was brought up in a review by _spyrofan34_. Spyro does not hate and/or despise the humans; he just thinks that it would be better for him to stay as a dragon. So with that said, on to the story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Just as Spyro were done packing, there was a knock at the door.<p>

"I'll go get it." Spyro said after noticing that Cynder was still packing.

Spyro walked over to the door and opened it, seeing that it was Flame.

"Oh, hi Flame. What are you doing here?" Spyro asked the red dragon.

"Hi Spyro. I came to tell you that Ignitus wants to see you in the chamber room." Flame replied nervously looking over Spyro's shoulder.

"Wait what are you looking at… oh. Don't worry Flame. That's just Cynder."

"Thanks for remembering I exist Spyro." Cynder yelled from the back room sarcastically.

"You're welcome Cynder… oh wait I get it now." Spyro shouted over his shoulder back at Cynder.

Spyro looked back at Flame who had a really scared look on his face.

"Wait Flame, why do you have that scared look on your face? … Oh…" Spyro leaned closer to Flame and whispered,

"You're still afraid that Cynder might go evil on you… right?"

Spyro saw Flame nodded his head.

"You're not talking about me, are you?" Cynder whispered menacingly as she silently appeared behind Spyro. The next moment, Flame shoots upwards into the air leaving a trail of fiery smoke behind him, only to fall back down to the ground a second later.

"Ha… ha… ha… no way Cynder. We would never talk about you behind our backs." Spyro answered nervously.

"Spyro, I was standing right behind you." Cynder said, then noticing that Flame was down at the end of the hall.

"Yeah, so Ignitus wants to see you and bye." Flame yelled as he ran around the corner. Spyro and Cynder exchanged confused glances.

"Wonder why he left." Cynder stated sarcastically.

"Yeah, so are you all packed?" Spyro asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes… why?"

Just then the loudspeakers suddenly went off. _Spyro and Cynder please report to the chamber room immediately. You are late! _

"That was Terrador, wasn't it?" Cynder asked, "Well we had better get going. I wonder why Flame had to come tell us anyway."

"It probably was to make sure we weren't late." Spyro said jokingly.

"Well… too late."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Chamber Room<strong>

As soon as Spyro and Cynder walked into the Chamber room, Spyro asked what was on his mind,

"So Ignitus, why do you want to see us again after we just left about a half an hour ago?"

"Spyro, remember the _little_ talk we had back in our room about 'respecting your elders'?" Cynder hinted as she looked over at her friend. The purple dragon cringed slightly at the memory, but then looked at Ignitus as the red dragon started to speak.

"Spyro, Cynder, follow me. We need to go somewhere more… private to speak of what must be known to you," Ignitus said as he turned around and started to walk to the back of the room. Spyro and Cynder followed after exchanging confused glances at the red dragon's strange behavior, but stared in awe as a secret door opened in front of them. They were once again baffled as they followed Ignitus into the room. The door closed behind them, and that would have plunged the room into darkness if not for the small light next to an ancient looking book.

"I think we are safe enough here. Sorry for that, some of the council does not trust this information to be relayed to you yet," Ignitus started but then stopped at the looks on the two dragons' faces. He sighed before motioning them with his tail over to the ancient looking book.

"Don't you two worry; everything will be explained in time. There are some secrets that the council did not want you to be told of. Such as the origin of your mission," Ignitus said when they were all around the book.

"The origin? Why would that matter?" Spyro asked as he got over his amazement. Ignitus answered him with a story that they both knew well; of course, they were the main characters.

"You remember when you defeated Malefor?" Ignitus asked, earning a nod from the two smaller dragons, "after you two returned, the council decided to send out small Intel teams to gather information on the rise of Malefor. When the teams came back to the Dragon Realms, they had discovered something."

"What did they discover?" Cynder asked, completely intrigued at what the older dragon was saying about her old "master".

"They found out that there was something, or someone, that was behind Malefor, controlling him. And that something is now being believed to be building an army," Ignitus answered, but Spyro interrupted him.

"But we have defeated armies before… what would make this one any different?" the purple dragon blurted out, then realized his mistake when Cynder started to glare at him for rudely interrupting. Ignitus, however, didn't seem to notice the exchange.

"That is what we are trying to find out, but there has been some talk of that this army is going to be like nothing we have ever seen before," the older dragon continued.

"So, what does this have to do with our mission?" Spyro asked, confused about why the older dragon was telling them all of this.

"This pertains to your mission because we believe that we need other allies," Ignitus said.

"The humans?" Cynder asked and fell silent when the red dragon gave a nod.

"Yes, but we need to know for sure if they can be a potential ally… or a threat. That is why we are sending you two," Ignitus said as the door opened, bathing the room in light.

"But how are we going to get there?" Spyro asked, "To the human world, I mean. Isn't it in a different reality or something?"

"Follow me, you two. There is something that I need to show you."

* * *

><p>Hahaha… cliffhanger! Sorry, please don't hate me or AnimeWolfGirl9. We have been really busy lately but hopefully this fanfiction will be updated more often now. We had the most fun making this chapter because we started thinking ahead for this fanfiction and decided to make an alternate series that will be released when we get the right chapter up. I hope that you like this chapter and the new fanfictions when they get up. One of the reasons why we have not been able to write this fanfiction a lot is because AnimeWolfGirl9 has been busy with her other fanfiction that she is creating. Please read her two fanfictions called '<em>I Need You' <em>and _'Haunting Past'_. I know that she would love it if you reviewed. Also please review this chapter!


	4. A New Way to get there

Hello this is AnimeWolfGirl16! I hope you liked the last chapter. I hope that we can get more chapters up by summer! I thank you to all the people that reviewed! I hope that you like this chapter and review.

**Disclaimer: AnimeWolfGirl9 and I do not own The Legend of Spyro or anything associated with it, including the Portal of Power; everything belongs to its owners.**

* * *

><p>"Why didn't we just bring the luggage with us?" Cynder asked in an irritated tone.<p>

"I guess we didn't know there was going to be traffic," Spyro answered, trying not to get irritated himself.

"Traffic? Oh, _traffic_. Well, guess what? There is traffic for everything!" Cynder mumbled just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"Cynder, there isn't traffic for _everything_…" Spyro answered back but was cut off by Cynder.

"You get what I mean!" she retorted.

"It's not that bad…" Spyro started to say, but was silenced with a glare from Cynder. They were currently standing in what was known as 'POP traffic'. Spyro thought back to what had happened after they had left the "secret room" with Ignitus.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is the Portal of Power," Ignitus stated as he pointed with his tail at round object in the middle of the cave. Apparently the secret room also had an entrance to this cave as well. Spyro and Cynder stared at the round object. It was made of stone and glowed with the colors of the northern lights.<em>

"_So, how does it work?" Spyro asked while staring at the object. It was pretty and all, but he had no idea how it would get them to the human world._

"_All you have to do is stand in the middle of the Portal of Power, think about where you want to go, and the Portal of Power will teleport you there," Ignitus stated. Cynder gave Spyro and amused look before speaking._

"_It's really that easy?" Cynder asked as she walked towards the Portal of Power and flew to the middle. A second later, she disappeared. Spyro was about to say something before she disappeared, but when she did, his eyes widened._

"_Is there any way to know where she went?" Spyro asked worriedly, earning a "no" from Ignitus._

"_Let's hope that she didn't think of somewhere too far away," the red dragon stated. Both of them turned their heads to look when they heard a door open. A second later, Cynder came walking through the door towards them, smiling._

"_Well, I guess it really does work," she stated simply as she came to wait beside them._

"_Where…?" Spyro started to say, but she interrupted him._

"_You don't need to worry. I just thought about that room that we just came from," Cynder stated, answering the purple dragon's question._

"_That is all you need to know," Ignitus stated as he started to walk out of the room, but stopped, "that, and you might want to hurry if you want to beat traffic."_

* * *

><p>Spyro wished that they would have hurried a bit more since the "traffic" was, indeed, very bad. They had been waiting for almost twenty minutes now and had barely moved more than a few feet.<p>

"So, now what should we do?" Spyro asked, hoping to get their minds off of the now long wait.

"I don't know," Cynder replied sulkily, and then she seemed to remember something, "Do you think we should have brought Sparx with us?"

Spyro paused, thinking if they should have, but figured that his longtime friend would understand.

"No, I think he'll be fine here," he answered, and then they lapsed into silence. When they finally did get to the Portal of Power, Spyro was relieved but just as he was going to step on it, the mystical stone stopped glowing. As Cynder came to join him, Spyro looked over at her with a confused look on his face.

"Why is it not working?" he asked and started to worry that it might have been broken.

"Relax Spyro, it's just that someone else used it in a different location," Cynder stated, trying not to laugh. To their dismay, the Portal of Power started to work just as she said that and teleported them to another Portal of Power in a different location.

"No!" Cynder fumed in frustration, "Spyro, this is your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" he asked at her accusations.

"If I wouldn't have had to explain that to you, we could have been there by now!" she shouted back at him, but was interrupted by a Chinese dragon.

"嘿慢龙，下车！你有你的回合" the blue dragon said.

"What did he say?" Spyro asked in confusion.

"Oh, he just said 'hey slow dragons, get off! You had your turn!'" Cynder answered.

"How do you…?" he asked, but Cynder gave a shake of her head before replying,

"I don't know."

"Hey, he just insulted us, didn't he?" Spyro asked, close to snapping at the foreign dragon.

"Spyro…" Cynder started to say, but was interrupted by the purple dragon's rant.

"What?" Spyro snapped at her.

"It's glowing!" She snapped back, but then started to think, as accurately as she could, about the human world. Spyro, getting what she meant, did the same, and they were teleported in a blaze of colors. The last thing they heard before they left the dragon world was the Chinese dragon saying,

"骗子！" which simply meant, "Cheaters!"

* * *

><p>So, yeah… that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. Just to let you all know, AnimeWolfGirl9 and I do have the Skylander's game. Also AnimeWolfGirl9 just posted another fanfiction right before we wrote this called 'No Restrictions'. If you want to read it, the story will be on her profile page. Please Review!<p> 


	5. Arriving at our destination

**SideSwipe124**: Thanks for the review! Haha… yeah that was a pretty fun part to write. Although I wouldn't really say that the Chinese dragon is cursing them.

* * *

><p>"Spyro…" Spyro heard a voice faintly from above him. He figured that he was just dreaming or something and tried to go back to sleep.<p>

"Spyro!" The voice sounded again angrily, "Get up!"

His eyes jolted open, but he closed then just as quickly when bright light blinded him.

_What is going on?_ He thought confused, _where am I?_

"Spyro…" he heard the voice above him clearer this time; it sounded almost worried.

"I hope he's not dead…" the voice dimmed a bit as the source got a bit further away from him. He was about to question if he was dreaming again, but then he remembered something.

_Cynder,_ he thought as he quickly opened his eyes again and tried to stand up, but he fell right back down again for some reason.

He heard feet walking over to him on the ground and looked up; what he saw making him wonder if he was still asleep.

"Finally, I thought you were dead!" Cynder scolded him, but his mind was not thinking about what she said, but about what she was.

Cynder was now a human.

"Cynder…" he started uncertainly. She looked at him, puzzled.

"What?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"You're a human," Spyro blurted out, expecting Cynder to blow up at him. But he didn't expect her response; she just walked a few feet away from him and sat down, her arms draped over her crossed knees.

"Yeah, I know," Cynder said with a bored expression on her face, "welcome to our flightless forms."

Spyro didn't say anything for a moment, but when he looked at Cynder again, he finally had a chance to see what she _looked_ like as a human.

Cynder had pale skin and was wearing a V-neck dark purple shirt with blue jeans and black sandals. She had mid-length black hair with dark purple highlights. The one thing that he found the most similar to her dragon form was her emerald colored eyes.

"You look… um…." Spyro didn't know what to say so he started stuttering. Cynder gave him an amused look.

"Weird, right?" she stated as she smiled.

"That wasn't what I was going to say, but if you think…" he started but then left off, wondering what he looked like.

"In my defense, you look worse," Cynder stated with a smile as she guessed what he was thinking.

Cynder then went into a list of what he looked like.

"Pale skin, purple shirt, blue jeans, black hair, black tennis shoes, and purple eyes," she listed off, making him somewhat confused.

_I'll just check later,_ Spyro thought as he shook his head, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Ignitus had said we were going to be humans," he started off as he started to smile at the situation they were in.

_But for how long?_ He thought, a bit worried because of the information the red dragon had relayed to them.

"Spyro…" Cynder was waving a hand in front of his face this time, "Ignitus also said that the Portal of Power would appear us where we had to go. I guess this is it."

Spyro looked at where Cynder then pointed, seeing a huge brick building in front of them with a sign that said "Legends Academy".

"Does that mean that we are going to school?" Spyro asked as he stared at Cynder.

"I guess," Cynder shrugged, but she looked just as confused as he felt.

They stood outside the building for a few moments, not really sure of what to do.

"We might as well go in," Cynder said suddenly, "I mean, how hard can this be? We defeated Malefor, so it shouldn't be _that_ hard."

Spyro just nodded and they started to walk into the school, not knowing what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone. This is AnimeWolfGirl16! We're not dead! Although if you read her fanfictions I'm sure you already know that. Sorry that this is very, very late. We just have been really busy since school got out but don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon (and this time we mean it). Please review!<p> 


	6. Introductions

**SideSwipe124**: My first reaction: Epic, My second reaction: Yeah a review! Thanks for the review! I am thankful that you are still following this story.

**MurasakiKuroAkai****:** Thanks for the review and we are glad that you are enjoying it. We are going to be adding a bit of SpyroXCynder into this story later on. That is also one of our favorite pairings.

**The Fire Magician:** Yes, I do agree that this will be quite interesting with them in school. Glad you like the story.

**gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n:** I agree with you completely. I think that it is a really nice thing that you go around commenting on fanfictions and telling the authors how great they are. I know that whenever I get a review, it always makes me want to get the next chapter out.

**Also, thank you to all who have started to follow or favorite this fanfiction due to the last chapter!**

**Note: If you are going to put your review in a different language, please make sure the English translation can be found on google translate. Thank you! **

* * *

><p>As Spyro and Cynder walked into the school, Spyro heard a loud ringing noise.<p>

_What in the world is that? _Spyro looked over to see Cynder holding her ears. Just as the loud noise subsided, he saw that a lot of other humans started to come out of rooms. Spyro gave Cynder a questioning look before continuing walking down the hallway.

When they had walked a little bit further, they saw a boy surrounded by other humans around their age. Spyro saw that it looked like the kid was in some kind of trouble. Just then, the other kids grabbed the boy, opened a storage unit of some kind, and stuffed the kid inside. When he looked back over at Cynder, she had a look between pure shock and anger at the other kids.

What Cynder did next completely surprised him. She went over to the kids that were now laughing at the next victim of their game and started to yell and smack them on the head. The next thing Spyro knew was that all the kids had backed away from the storage device and Cynder in complete surprise.

When the kids had disbanded, Spyro walked up to Cynder and asked,

"Cynder, what did you do to them exactly?"

Cynder turned around and answered,

"Oh… nothing besides give them a pep talk and teach them a lesson about bullying." Then she turned back to the locker and proceeded to open it. The boy that had been the locker seemed surprised that the locker had been opened and fell onto the ground. Spyro saw Cynder reach down and help the boy to his feet.

"Thanks." The boy told Cynder once he looked at Cynder.

"You're welcome. Does this kind of thing happen to you a lot?" Cynder asked him.

"Yeah but it's not so bad. I normally have a friend that helps me but she must already be in class." Spyro saw the boy look more closely at him and Cynder then ask,

"Hey, are you guys new here? I haven't seen you're faces around here before."

"Yeah, would you mind giving us directions to the…" Cynder started to ask but then left it off. Spyro could only guess that she didn't know where they were supposed to go to join the school.

"Sure, you mean the principal's office. If you keep going straight for a while longer you will pass the bathrooms and come to an intersection. You then go right and then the principal's office is on the left… uh sorry but I need to get to class." The boy said suddenly as he started to run down the hall.

"Well I guess that's where we go." Spyro said after a moment of silence. Cynder gave him a smile and then they both started walking to where the boy had told them to go.

When they got to the place titled 'Principal's Office', Spyro knocked on the door. Spyro heard someone from the other side of the door say 'just a minute' and then a woman came and opened the door. She looked at us and then said that the principal would see us in a moment. Spyro noticed that her tag said that her name was Jane.

The next thing they knew, they were ushered into the principal's office. The principal smiled at them and pulled out a few files.

"Hello. You must be Spyro," he said nodding to Spyro, "and you must be Cynder." He continued as he nodded to Cynder.

"We are very pleased to have you come to Legends Academy. My name is Principal Katmai. Before we assign you to your rooms we must take a precautionary."

Spyro looked over briefly at Cynder giving her a questioning look before looking back to the principal. _Precautionary? Why would they need to do that? _Spyro thought before tuning back into the briefing that the principal was giving.

"You're names are Cynder Brighteyes and Spyro Flametongue. Correct?" Spyro and Cynder both nod and watch as the principal scans down two files that have their names on it.

"Ok, I think I can trust you two with your room numbers and schedules now. Sorry about the precaution, we had a few troubling aspects last semester and are now making sure everything is in check." The principal said as he handed them their schedules and room information.

"Thank you Mr. Katmai." Cynder said as she and Spyro were walking out of the room.

Whenever they had gotten a distance away from the principal's office, Cynder stopped and looked at her sheet.

"Our last names are _Brighteyes _and _Flametongue_?" She stated while trying to hold back her laughter.

"He could have come up with something different that would make us blend in." Spyro said agreeing at the odd last names that had been chosen.

"Well our names don't exactly sound normal." Cynder laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Spyro said.

After a few minutes of silence, Cynder suddenly said,

"So… how long do you think it took Ignitius to make these files up?"

"I don't really know. For all we know, he could have made the up on the spot." Spyro answered her. Cynder looked down at her sheet again.

"We should probably get to our rooms." Cynder said while starting to walk again.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Spyro said.

_I wonder what it will be like. Having to live in a room other than the one we have in the Dragon Realm. What will having a roommate besides Cynder be like? _Spyro thought.

Spyro quickly looked down at his sheet and saw that his room number was 64.

"Hey, Cynder." Spyro asked.

"Yeah Spyro."

"What room are you staying in?" Spyro asked, secretly hoping that they weren't too far apart.

"I'm staying in room 36. Why?" She answered.

"Well… I was just hoping that we wouldn't be too far away. It would make the mission more difficult. Also I am staying in room 64." Spyro answered truthfully.

When they got to the separate ways they would go, Spyro said goodbye to Cynder and vice versa. All the while Spyro kept thinking, _I guess it won't be too hard to have another roommate._

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! This is AnimeWolfGirl16! Sorry if this is a little short but we are going somewhere and I won't be able to update when I am there because we will be busy. So I thought it would be great to release another chapter before I go. I know, really weird last names but I am open to different options. So if you have any that you think would suite them better please tell me. Also tell me, what do you think Spyro and Cynder's roommates will be like? How do you think Spyro and Cynder will adjust to school? And how do you think they will carry on their mission in secret? Please tell me if you liked this chapter. Also, please review!<p> 


	7. Roomates

**MurasakiKuroAkai: **I also agree with you that the last names are weird and I like the suggestions for their last names. If we can get a few more last name ideas, I can start a poll and see which one people like best. If you want to pm me some of your character ideas and what they are like I could see if we could put them in the story. Thanks for the review!

**The Fire Magician: **Thank you for the helpful information on how to translate the review you did in pig Latin. We were sitting here for a while and couldn't find a decent translator. The funny thing is that you pretty much nailed what we were thinking on the line for excuses and what time of day or night they would investigate. Thanks for the review!

**spyrofan34: **Glad that you like it. Here is the next chapter.

**megusta (Guest): **Thanks.

**TheDrawerProductions: **Thanks for the review! That is a weird coincidence. I will definitely have to check your fanfiction out.

**MightyenaChic1996:** Thanks for the review! We are going to continue writing chapters more often.

**pootis9:** Sorry but we try our best to update as soon as we can. Also here is the next chapter! Thanks for the review.

**Metal Kor epic (Guest):** Thanks for the review! Glad that you like the story. Thanks for the suggestions for characters. We could possibly make an alternate fanfiction about that…

**Note: If we get a few more suggestions for Spyro and Cynder's last names, we can start a poll on whether you want to keep the same last names or change them. Here is what we have so far,**

**Keep the same last names. **

**Submitted by MurasakiKuroAkai: Spyro Wildfire and Cynder Nocturne**

**Submitted by Metal Kor (Guest): Spyro Andres and Cynder Rozenblatt**

* * *

><p><span>Spyro's POV<span>

_This can't be so bad, right? I mean, all I have to do is think what this would be like back at the Dragon Realms rooming with Flame… _Spyro thought once he had finally reached the door that was marked 'Room 64'. Spyro grabbed the doorknob and carefully turned it the right, hearing a click that signaled that it was open, and stepped inside.

When Spyro turned around after closing the door behind him, he was greeted with a sight that told him right away that their mission was going to be a complete failure. The room looked like a pretty normal dorm room except for the fact that most of the stuff in it were based on dragons.

_We are so doomed. _Spyro thought in horror as he took in the scene before him. Spyro cautiously stepped into the middle of the room, being careful not to disrupt the tiniest thing in case something were to explode. Looking around Spyro saw basic stuff that was supposed to be in the room. A desk, two beds; one looked like a bomb actually had exploded, and the other looked like it had never been touched. There were also two desks, each with a computer on the top, and a large flat-screen TV.

What interested Spyro was not the TV, but the small black device that was hooked up to it. The device was entirely black except for a small circle that looked to be the turn-on button. There was another button near the left corner and above a rectangular imprint on the front that said 'Xbox 360'. Spyro looked at the top of this device called an 'Xbox 360' and saw that the decal was of him and Cynder defeating enemies with various attacks. Next to the Xbox 360 sat a game that was titled 'The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon' and something that looked like a mini portal of power with figures around it. _Oh great… just what I wanted to happen… _Spyro thought before he heard the door start to open. Something told Spyro that it probably would not be a good idea to be caught around the 'Xbox 360' when his new roommate came in, so he hurried back to the middle of the room before the door was fully opened.

The next thing that surprised Spyro was that his new roommate was the boy they had saved from the bullies a bit earlier that day. On closer inspection, Spyro took in his roommate's appearance. The boy was about average height with messy blond hair and blue eyes. He had on a black and purple shirt that had a purple dragon in the middle, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Before Spyro could say 'hi', the boy got a surprised look on his face before saying,

"So you're my new roommate. My name is Ben Gertrick by the way. What's yours?"

Spyro thought for a moment before answering,

"Hi Ben. My name is Spyro Flametongue and yes, I guess I am your new roommate." Ben looked him over before crossing the room to shake Spyro's hand. On closer observation, Spyro noticed that Ben had dark circles under his eyes.

"Umm… Ben."

"Yeah Spyro." Ben stated.

"When was the last time you slept?" Spyro asked curiously. If this was the way that humans normally were, then he might be in trouble.

"Oh about… 11:00pm yesterday. Why?" Ben answered before quickly looking around the room to probably make sure he hadn't touched anything.

"Just wondering." Spyro said cautiously. _Maybe I shouldn't bring that up…_

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke. Ben then started out by saying,

"I just realized something… your name is the same as the character in the new game I just got. Wow, either your parents must really like the series or you must have changed your name since you really liked it." Spyro looked at Ben for a second while thinking; _this is going to be harder than I thought. He might guess sometime that… _Spyro then heard Ben say excitedly,

"Oh this is going to be so cool! We can stay up all night playing my new game. I did this all last night but it is gonna be a ton better now that you're here! I needed someone play to Cynder so that I could beat the level I'm stuck on!" Spyro almost chocked after hearing this. _Be Cynder?! You have got to be joking… oh she is so going to kill me once she figures out. _

"We can play my other game too! It's called 'Skylanders'! I have Spyro, Cynder, Bash, WhirlWind, Warnado, Sonic Boom, Sunburn…" Ben continued on down the list until he had named every dragon Skylander that he owned while proceeding to show Spyro each one in turn. All the while Spyro was thinking, _we are so doomed._

* * *

><p><span>Cynder's POV<span>

_This shouldn't be too hard,_ Cynder thought as she stood outside the door to her room for a moment,_ it will be just like rooming with Spyro; except with a girl…_

She then turned the knob to the door and walked inside. Cynder looked around for a moment before realizing that no one was inside.

_It couldn't hurt to take a good look around, just to make sure I know more about my roommate,_ Cynder thought with a sigh before looking at her surroundings.

The room had pink walls and white carpeted flooring, making Cynder thankful that she now knew for sure that she was rooming with a girl. The walls were decorated with decals and pictures of a small animal that Cynder didn't recognize.

_I guess this animal doesn't live in the Dragon Realms,_ Cynder thought as she walked closer and realized that her roommate had lots of photos of this animal.

Upon further inspection, Cynder realized that the creature was extremely small; its fur the color of lighter and darker grays with some white mixed into its almost silky, flat ears and fan-like tail.

_What is that?_ Cynder wondered as she continuously stared at the creature that was basically on everything in the room; posters, pictures, bed sheets, pillows, mouse pads, among practically everything else in the room.

Cynder shook her head and looked around the room and, trying to not focus on the strange animal, started to focus on some of the simpler aspects of the room: two beds, two desks with computers, a place to put her belongings, etc.

She suddenly heard the door creek open and turned around. Closing the door behind her was another girl.

The girl looked around to be Cynder's age, with brown hair and eyes, and was wearing a shirt with brown, ruffled sleeves and a pink middle section with the picture of the unknown creature on it. Cynder couldn't help but stare.

_That thing is everywhere!_ Cynder thought with dismay and some horror, now wondering if the creature was on the school walls as well.

"Um… hi," Cynder started awkwardly, realizing now that she was caught snooping around the room.

"Oh, hi!" the girl said with a smile as she extended her hand, "My name is Lily Mavarick! And I assume that you are Cynder, my new roommate?"

As Cynder shook the girl's hand, she couldn't help but see a hopeful expression on the girl's face.

"Yes, I'm Cynder. It's nice to meet you," Cynder said with a somewhat forced smile, still feeling confused.

She continued to stare at the animal around the room, but then realized that Lily probably found that weird.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cynder said with a pained smile, "I guess it's not very nice to stare."

"It's ok," Lily said as she waved Cynder over to one of the computers, turning it on so that Cynder saw a picture of the same creature, "this is my dog, Kayla."

_So it's a dog,_ Cynder thought as she stared at the small creature on the screen, _but aren't most dogs bigger?_

Cynder was still confused, considering that she only had a short time to get ready for the human world and was now going off of her limited knowledge.

"She's…" Cynder couldn't come up with what to say at first, but was going to comment on 'different' when Lily's eyes lit up.

"Cute! I know!" Lily said as her eyes lit up with excitement, "My parents got her for me as a birthday gift. She's a Shih Tzu."

As Lily said that, Cynder started to look around for the little dog, wondering where Lily could be hiding it. Lily seemed to notice her searching and waved her hand.

"Kayla isn't here. I couldn't bring her to school since there is a 'No Pets' policy, but my parents send a lot of pictures of her," Lily said as she motioned to her room.

_That explains pretty much everything,_ Cynder thought with a smile as she stared at the pictures again.

"We should probably get you moved in," Lily commented and walked over to the bed on the right side of the room, "This is your side."

Cynder stared around her, confused for a moment.

_We have sides?_ She thought, a little disbelieving, but then it dawned on her, _I guess it makes sense. I wouldn't want Spyro or some stranger going through my stuff._

"And this is your bed," Lily announced as she pointed with a cheerful smile to a bed with dark purple covers.

"Thanks," Cynder said as she sat down, staring at the covers until she noticed something.

_No… that can't be,_ Cynder thought but then came face to face with an imprint of Lily's dog Kayla on the sheets,_ you have got to be kidding me._

"Sorry about that," Lily apologized as she sat down on her bed, "If you want to change them into the covers you brought-"

"This is fine," Cynder said with a fake smile.

_Besides I didn't bring anything,_ she thought, feeling a little less prepared.

Lily looked around for a moment with a somewhat confused expression on her face.

"Oh, where is your stuff?" she asked, making Cynder blow air slowly out of her nose.

If she was correct, Lily had almost just read her mind.

"I didn't have anything to bring," Cynder said but at a pained expression from her roommate added, "but this is perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked as she walked over to her computer, "because if not, I could order you some-"

"This is fine," Cynder repeated, making Lily sit down in the chair in front of her computer.

A few tense moments of silence followed, making Cynder wonder how this "school" thing was ever going to work.

"Sorry about that," Lily said after a moment with a defeated sigh, "it's just that I have been waiting for a roommate for a long time. Everyone else already has theirs, and they are always saying how fun it is to have one, so I wanted to try and make a good impression…"

Cynder started to feel some compassion for her roommate, but then wondered something.

"Didn't any of your friends want to room with you?" she asked, but Lily shook her head.

"I don't have many friends…" Lily said and then looked away, almost commenting to herself, "Besides, boys aren't allowed to room with girls."

Cynder wondered why her roommate seemed to be so self-conscious about being friends with a boy, or at least that was what she was assuming.

_If not,_ Cynder thought as she opened her mouth to speak,_ then I am definitely not as prepared as I thought I was._

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't have many friends either. I do have a great friend though. His name is Spyro," Cynder said, looking away, "so I know how you feel."

"I don't understand why anyone wouldn't want to be friends with you," Lily commented after a while, "you seem like you would be a great friend. Did something happen to make everyone view you differently?"

Cynder wanted to laugh at that.

"Yeah, something happened where I came from and not many people view me as one of their own," Cynder said, feeling a bit sad.

Lily looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Oh, you mean something like you tripped over your own feet in the lunch room and spill food all over you, right?" Lily asked, making Cynder want to laugh at how different the two scenarios were.

"Yeah, something like that," Cynder said with a laugh.

_Yeah, something simple like that; just trying to destroy the whole Dragon Realms and releasing the Dark Master unto the Earth,_ Cynder thought with some amusement.

"So, who was the friend you were mentioning earlier?" Cynder asked, wondering what kind of people Lily was friends with.

"Oh, his name is Ben," Lily said with a smile, "he's a big dragon fan."

Cynder started to feel worried about that.

"How big of a dragon fan?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't going to be much of a problem.

"Oh, extremely big, but he shouldn't really be a problem," Lily said, "at the most, he can be somewhat annoying if you get him talking about it though."

_So thankfully, not much of a problem,_ Cynder thought with a relieved sigh.

"We can go meet him if you want," Lily suggested, "since you are all moved in and there is really nothing to do."

"Don't we have classes?" Cynder asked, remembering the schedule the principle had given them.

"Yes, but they are all done for the day. You came at just the right time," Lily said as she led Cynder out of the room, "Besides; Ben shouldn't really be doing anything important right about now."

They were soon outside a room that read "Room 64" on it. Lily opened the door, and Cynder then just realized how much harder their mission had become.

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeWolfGirl16: Just to let all of you wonderful reviewersreaders know, AnimeWolfGirl9 and I will now be doing the author's notes like this.**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: And now I get to add my two-cents! :)**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: If you remember correctly, that is not the reason we created this.**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: I know… but that's the most fun reason!**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: *Dramatic Sigh* I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I am such a horrible author… :(**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: *pats on back* It's ok. We all have our excuses. I've been really busy; especially with school and my other stories.**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Yeah but I just feel so bad for not updating for so long.**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: I feel bad too, but we all have a life outside of this fandom… so…**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Yeah; either way sorry for not updating for so long. Hopefully we will be able to update again soon so until then. Goodbye! :)**


	8. Realizations

**MurasakiKuroAkai: **Thanks for the review and understanding. Here is the next chapter.

**Shadow117 (Guest):** Don't worry. The Skylanders won't be 'alive' in this fanfiction. They will just be toys. If you want to know why Ignitus is 'alive' and in the Dragon Realms, then you can PM me and I will tell you.

**gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n:** Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter! :)

**wolves567:** Thanks for the review! Glad you like the story and here is the next chapter! :)

**daisyhope0425:** Thanks for the review! Glad that you are caught up and like this story! :)

**Hi (Guest):** Thanks for the review! That probably won't happen for a while though since we are just starting to introduce the characters more.

**Spyro dragon hero:** Thanks for the review! There will be action later on in the fanfiction but these are the introduction chapters.

**Dear Readers: We have now posted a poll on Spyro and Cynder's last names. Please vote! **

**Rules: Please vote only once because it will be unfair to the other voters. Thank you! :)**

* * *

><p>Cynder's POV<p>

Cynder's mind went strangely blank as she stared at the scene in front of her. When Lily had said that Ben was a big dragon's fan, she hadn't been kidding. The whole room practically screamed the word "dragon"!

That wasn't even the biggest issue though. She glanced at the far side of the room, seeing Spyro and another boy sitting in front of a screen.

She wouldn't admit it, but she had been somewhat surprised when she saw Spyro; that had partially been though because she had momentarily forgotten that he said he was staying in "Room 64".

Spyro had looked at them when he had heard the door open and, when he spotted her, his face turned into a look of complete fear. She didn't know why and didn't have the chance to ask him as the other boy looked at them as well.

"Ben, isn't that the hundredth time you've played that game?" Lily asked with a slightly amused expression as she walked into the room, "And now you convinced you're roommate to play it as well?"

"I just suggested playing it, but he seemed happy to," when the other boy, she guessed that he was Ben because of what Lily had said, started to explain and said 'suggested' Spyro seemed to look like he thought otherwise.

Lily shook her head in amusement, turning to give Cynder an apologetic smile.

"Like I said, slightly annoying," her roommate said and then turned back to Ben, "Ben, meet my new roommate Cynder."

Cynder didn't know if this was possible, but Ben's eyes started to shine in awe once Lily had introduced them, making her somewhat creeped out.

"It's like people with dragon names are invading our school," Ben said with a wide smile, "First Spyro and now Cynder."

Cynder didn't like where Ben's train of thought was going.

_What if he gets suspicious and finds out?_ She wondered, narrowing her eyes a bit, _but then again, Ignitus never said if we could revert back to our dragon forms, and there would be no other way for him to find out._

"Anyone else with dragon names 'invade your school' lately?" she questioned, feeling somewhat wary.

"Nope, just you two so far," Ben answered, heading back to staring at the screen, "but the day isn't over yet."

Spyro still looked like he was afraid of something, and she couldn't help but wonder by the way he was looking at her that she was the object of his fear.

Cynder was trying to figure out what to say; the subject of anything being related to dragons was making her uncomfortable, but Ben didn't really give her the chance.

"Spyro, the building's on fire!" Ben shouted suddenly as he jumped up from his seat with what looked to be a controller in his hands.

Her gaze darted around the room, taking him literally until she glanced at the screen, which revealed that a building was on fire in whatever they had been doing.

"What are they playing?" Cynder whispered her question to Lily, who glanced over at her.

"Some game that Ben's parents got him for his birthday; I think it's called 'The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon' or something like that," she answered, making Cynder freeze up slightly.

She gazed at the screen, seeing figures of two dragons in a city that looked similar to the Dragon City that they had been to after awakening three years later.

_Is that me?_ She wondered, and her thought was answered by what Ben said next.

"Spyro's playing as Cynder now, but you could try once we are done with this level," Ben said, and she now suddenly realized why her friend had looked so afraid.

_Spyro is playing as me?_ The thought seemed completely absurd, and it made her send a silent glare at him. He gave her an apologetic look, as well as what she interpreted as 'Please help!'

Cynder walked towards them, an idea to get Spyro away from his 'torture session' in her mind.

"Spyro could teach me how to play really quickly," she offered, and her friend's look of relief almost made her laugh.

"Do you want to?" Ben asked, looking over at Spyro who nodded.

Spyro quickly went over the buttons and what each one of them did, and then Cynder got to work helping Ben beat the level.

All she really wanted to do was beat it, and then they could move on with whatever was next.

"You're pretty good at this. Have you ever played before?" Ben asked once they cleared the level and the cut scene played.

"No, this is my first time," she answered, glancing up at the screen to see it displaying their 'mission stats' after completing the level.

Ben's score was 100, while Cynder's read 5000. All of them just stared quietly at the screen in some shock, and Lily finally decided to break the silence.

"Wow, I never thought I would see someone who was better at that game than Ben," her roommate said in amusement and then walked over to some device, turning it off. The screen turned black, and Ben looked over at Lily with a horrified expression.

"Ben, you need to take a break," Lily stated, almost like she were scolding him. Cynder walked over to stand next to Spyro, finding the scene slightly amusing.

"No I don't! I actually went to class this time!" Ben exclaimed, defending himself.

Cynder glanced over at Spyro, giving him a somewhat confused look. Ben missed out on class to play that game? Cynder thought that if there were ever a book about being obsessed with dragons that Ben's picture would be in it.

"That's beside the point; you need to at least do something else," Lily said, but then stopped when she looked over at the almost bare side of the room, "Hey Spyro, did you forget your stuff too?"

Cynder followed her roommate's gaze, actually remembering that they did have luggage, but she hadn't seen it since…

_It's probably still back with that Chinese dragon,_ she thought with annoyance as Spyro shook his head.

"Ben, I know what we need to do," Lily stated excitedly while going to pull her friend up from his chair, "We need to bring Spyro and Cynder shopping!"

Cynder felt herself drawing a bit of a blank at her roommate's words, but she figured she would just go along with it right now. She didn't really have a choice as Lily started to pull her out of the room in an excited state.

"You're going to love the shops near here. We can get you some school supplies as well as some clothes," Lily rambled on, leaving Spyro and Ben behind them.

* * *

><p>Spyro's POV<p>

Looking around at the various shops that occupied the area, Spyro wondered just exactly what shopping was. He knew Cynder was probably wondering the same thing; he had gotten just a glance of her face back at the school before they had gotten into something that Lily called a car. On the way, Cynder's roommate, Lily had described some of the stuff that they would be 'shopping' for and a little bit of information on their classes.

Today was apparently Friday, even though they had left the Dragon Realm on a Monday, and Lily had informed Spyro and Cynder that they had no school the next day. Ben's face had gotten an excited look on his face to which Spyro thought, _Oh no. He can't possibly make me play as Cynder all night… can he?_

Glancing over at Cynder as they walked towards the center of the town, he was relieved to see that she didn't look mad at him playing as her. _At the rate I was playing as her, Ben would have been able to beat me easily even if he had only gotten 100 points. _Spyro thought as he glanced back ahead as Lily was explaining to Ben what he would need to look for in the shops, before going back to his thoughts.

_At least I have someone who is experienced in this 'shopping' to help me pick stuff. _Noticing that Lily had stopped right beside a fountain, Spyro was going to stand beside Cynder before stopping when he heard Lily say,

"I think it would be best if we split up. I can go with Cynder and Ben, you can go with Spyro."

Spyro looked over at Ben wondering why they would have to split up before seeing Lily grab Cynder's hand and drag her away. Hearing only a little bit of their conversation, something about Lily saying that they would have to get Cynder stuff that didn't have her dog on it, he saw Cynder glance back at him worriedly.

Hearing Lily yell over her shoulder,

"Oh and Ben, don't get distracted!" Before she continued leading Cynder away. _Not sure if splitting up is the best way to work on our mission, but I guess we can cover more ground that way, _Spyro thought as he heard Ben mutter under his breath that he wouldn't, before being led away by his roommate.

"So, where do you want to start, clothes or school supplies?" Ben asked him as Spyro continued to be led away from the fountain.

"Uh… which one is worse?" Spyro asked hesitantly as he looked at the various shops around them.

"Clothes it is then." He heard Ben state before leading him to a building that apparently sold clothes.

"So do you have any experience with shopping?" Spyro asked Ben as they walked through the front doors.

"Nope, but I'm sure we can figure it out." Ben stated before leading him to a section labeled 'shirts'.

About an hour later, Spyro had finally finished shopping for clothes. He had gotten some different plain color shirts, a few pairs of cargo pants that were gray, black, and blue, as well as a few other essentials. Why Spyro needed this stuff, he couldn't fathom but he guessed it was to help 'blend in' as Ben liked to call it.

They were now walking in a place called 'Walmart' looking for school supplies, which Ben had explained was to help them with classes.

"The things are pretty much useless but the cool part is that you can get them in different designs and colors." Ben explained excitedly as Spyro looked around at the section that held the school supplies. There seemed to be a lot of the regular stuff, like binders and pencils, but they all had different designs, colors, and pictures on them. Figuring that Ben probably thought that all school supplies were useless due to the comment that he had heard Lily make earlier about him missing school.

Looking around at the inventory, Spyro noticed that Ben had wandered over to one of the racks. Walking up behind him, Spyro was going to ask what section he was looking at before seeing the pictures on the supplies. They had pictures of him, Cynder, and various enemies on them as well as Skylanders on pretty much each utensil. _He can't seriously be planning on buying all of those… can he? _Spyro thought with confusion as he saw Ben pull various supplies off of the racks and put them in the shopping cart.

Taking inventory of the stuff that Ben was pulling out, Spyro went over to a different shelf that had plain colors and started to pull out pencils, erasers, binders, notebooks, and other utensils from the shelves and load them into the cart.

Noticing that Ben wasn't near the cart, Spyro was going to look around for him before noticing him walk over with 2 different backpacks and matching lunch boxes that had him and Cynder on one and Skylanders on the other.

"Which one should I get?" Ben asked with excitement in his voice as he looked over at Spyro.

"Uh…" Spyro was contemplating about saying neither before Ben apparently made up his mind.

"I'm going to get this one." Ben put the one with Spyro and Cynder on the front in the cart before walking over to put back the other one. Figuring he should bring the cart, Spyro walked over to where Ben was standing before looking at the various backpacks and lunch boxes. Spotting a matching set in the corner of the shelf, Spyro reached over to get it. The design wasn't that complicated, with a black background and purple crisscrossing stripes starting from each corner of the backpack and lunch box. Studying them for a moment before putting them in the cart, Spyro was about to say something to Ben but then noticed that he had disappeared again.

Walking a bit out of the section that they had been in, Spyro looked around the area before spotting Ben going over towards a section labeled 'games'. _Uh oh… _Spyro thought while darting over to where Ben was to try and stop him from getting anything. _I guess this is what Lily meant by him getting distracted. _

Stopping to stand beside Ben, Spyro noticed the 'new' sign that said 'Skylander's Giants' with some more figures and a starter's pack below the sign. Glancing over at Ben, Spyro noticed the excited look on his face as he stared at the sign. He was about to tell Ben that they should go but then noticed another sign that said 'Phone sale!' just a short distance away. Wondering what a phone was, Spyro looked over at Ben and asked,

"Hey Ben, what's a phone?" This apparently was enough to shock Ben out of his stupor because he then looked at Spyro shocked before asking,

"Did I hear you right? What is a phone?" Spyro nodded before looking back over at the display case. He heard Ben laugh before going into an explanation,

"A phone is a small cellular device that you can make calls, text, take photos, and connect to the internet on. It's awesome!" Ben then proceeded to drag him over to the phone sale section before turning back to Spyro.

"Ok, what color do you want?"

"Color?" Spyro repeated looking at the different devices. Most of them on display were black but noticing the cabinets underneath, he noted that they had a few different colors for each type.

"Uh… purple I guess." He stated before looking over at Ben and stating,

"This wasn't on the list though."

"Yeah I know but knowing Lily she probably got Cynder one too." Spyro saw Ben turn to someone behind the counter and point at one of the phones. The employee brought it up onto the counter and Ben handed the person some cash to pay for the phone.

Making their way back to the checkout counter in the front of the store, Spyro wondered what school would be like. _I mean it can't be too different than what Cynder and I learned back at the Dragon Realms. _Spyro thought as he started to help Ben load the supplies onto the checkout counter.

Once they had gotten everything paid for, Ben led him back to the fountain to wait for Lily and Cynder. Spyro was going to ask why they couldn't just pick them up in the car but then forgot about that when he saw Lily and Cynder. Like them, the girls were also carrying bags full of supplies and clothes. Lily waved and when they had made their way over to the fountain, Cynder came over and stood by Spyro.

Lily gave them both a smile before stating,

"Congratulations Spyro! You have now survived Ben shopping. Thanks for not letting him buy more games; he really needs to study more."

"Hey!" Spyro heard Ben yell before Lily started laughing at his reaction. Spyro just looked over at Cynder to see her shifting, almost as if she were nervous.

"Cynder what's wrong?"

"I learned some very… different stuff today," she answered, her gaze focused on something else.

Deciding not to press the matter further, Spyro walked with the others to the car when he heard Ben ask if he could drive.

Seeing Lily glance over at Ben before stating,

"You know you aren't allowed to drive. You failed your permit."

Hearing Ben groan before replying, Spyro almost laughed.

"You know that driving cars are harder than in the games."

"Ben those are racing games." Lily gave Ben an amused look before unlocking the car.

Getting into the backseat beside Cynder, Spyro couldn't help but wonder what the next day would be like.

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeWolfGirl16: We finally have the chapter out!<strong>

**AnimeWolfGirl9: "Finally" being the key word here :) Haha, I feel worn out!**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Yeah… sorry about that but I had to get us to write this somehow before Friday.**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: Not like I had other fanfictions to write or anything…**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: I know it's just that I felt like the reviewers/readers deserved this chapter. I didn't mean for it to take this long…**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: Yeah I agree with you there. On the happy note: next chapter is going to be a short blooper! So look forward to that soon! :)**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Yeah so rest assured, while we are writing the next chapter you will have a blooper to read. :)**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: So please read and review to tell us what you thought! As well as any ideas you guys might have!**


	9. Extra 1

**MurasakiKuroAkai:** Yeah… haha poor Cynder. :) Thanks for the review!

**wolves567: **Here is the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Blooper #1<p>

Spyro looked over to where his roommate was sitting looking at him while turning on the 'Xbox 360'.

"Ok so we can play Skylanders. Right now I'm not on a too hard enough level so I can teach you how to play. You can be Cynder if you want." Spyro stared at his roommate with disbelief; him be _Cynder_. After all those other figures he had just named, Ben told him that he could be _Cynder_.

Seeing the look of excitement and hopefulness on Ben's face, Spyro almost gave in to being Cynder before looking down at the other figures gathered on the table.

"Um… would you mind if I used some other dragon?" Spyro asked hesitantly before looking back over the figures, trying to decide which one to use.

"Sure… which one?"

Trying to remember what the names of some of the figures were, Spyro chose the one that was a cloud element.

"Um… WhirlWind?" Spyro stated, not really sure if he had gotten the name right.

"Oh you want to use her?" Ben asked before reaching for the bird-like Skylander with his hand and putting it near the Portal of Power.

"Her!?" Spyro chocked out as he looked down at the Skylander.

"Yeah, WhirlWind is a girl." Ben gave him a weird look before pulling out a Spyro Skylander. Looking up at Ben, he noticed him put the Skylander on the Portal of Power.

"Can I be Spyro?"

Ben gave him this look as if he just suggested bombing a game store before replying.

"Sorry but no. I normally be Spyro and this is the highest level figure I have on the game so far. Besides it would be easier if I taught you how to play the game using one of the others. That way you will be able to level them up and buy more moves."

"Oh…" Spyro stated before looking down at the figurines again. None really seemed to stick out as ones that he would play as. Ben must have noticed Spyro's dilemma because a second later Spyro heard him say,

"We don't have to play this game right now if you don't want to. There are other things we could play."

"Uh… sure. Thanks. So what else do you suggest?" Spyro asked before he noticed Ben pull out the other game that was lying on the table.

"The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon!" Ben stated happily before switching the disk that was in the Xbox with the one in the case. Seeing the main menu pop up on the screen when it was done loading, Ben gave Spyro the other controller before clicking on a file.

"So which level do you want to try?" Ben asked while showing him the various places on the map.

"Uh… where ever you are in the story I guess."

"Ok on to the Dragon City!" Ben shouted before starting up the level.

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeWolfGirl16: Here is the 'first' blooper! Sorry it's so short.<strong>

**AnimeWolfGirl9: I think it's just fine. You can only do so much, and you don't want to drag it on too long; our readers might get bored, or the excessiveness of expanding it might ruin the moment.**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Yeah… I guess you're right. We are currently working on the next chapter (which is indeed a REAL chapter and not a blooper) and we will release it as soon as we can but our lives are getting busier.**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: Feels like summer just started… anyway, this blooper came from the idea of what Spyro had to put up with while Cynder was meeting her roommate Lily (which was very interesting to plan).**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Yep. :) Please review! It gives us motivation.**


	10. Getting Ready

**MurasakiKuroAkai: **Thanks for the constant reviews that you give us! It really helps with motivation! :) Glad to know that you liked the water wake-up call.

**Spyro (Guest): **Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the chapter!

**jusr2cool (Guest):** Glad you liked it! :)

**LauncesMechinist:** Glad you like the story! We will try to make it funny at least, but how funny it is depends on you. :)

**The mining broth (Guest):** Here it is! :) Sorry for the wait.

**Stampylongnose (Guest):** That is so awesome! If possible, would you mind sending us some pictures? :)

**gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n:** Thanks for the encouraging review! Sorry this chapter took a little bit longer than we expected to get out.

* * *

><p>Spyro's POV<p>

"So what happens if we're late?" Spyro asked as Ben stopped in front of a room. It had taken them around 20 minutes to get to this room and Spyro was seriously hoping that this was the right room. The last 3 that they had stopped at had been rooms where some of their classes later in the day were but none of them had been labeled 'American Literature'.

"Oh we just get shut out of the class for the period while a mark gets put on our permanent record that we were late. If you get 3 marks then you get a detention and have to stay after school." Ben said while looking confidently at the door.

Taking this as a good sign, Spyro almost sighed in relief but then stopped when Ben opened the door. The room that they had currently entered was the art room. Art tables were lined up in the middle of the room, each being able to sit 4 people, while the equipment and art supplies were set up along the walls. There was a small part of the room where there were steps going up to a kiln. In the front of the room was a women with blonde hair tied up in a bun writing on a chalkboard. It seemed that no one was in the room yet, thankfully because as Spyro had quickly found out in the other rooms that they had entered, Ben had a habit of going to the wrong classroom and being late.

The teacher must have heard them come in because she momentarily stopped writing and turned around to see who had come in. A look of concern was on her face when she looked at Ben.

"Ben did you get lost again?" She asked as she began to walk over to them. So far, Spyro noticed that she was one of the only teachers that hadn't seemed amused by Ben's predicament.

"Yes Mrs. Stacy." Spyro heard Ben say with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. Looking over at his roommate, Spyro noticed that he was looking down at the ground as Mrs. Stacy approached. Looking back up towards the teacher, Spyro noticed that she was looking at him.

"Well I don't believe we've met before. My name's Mrs. O Neil but as you can probably tell Ben liked to call me by my first name. What's your name?" She reached out a hand as she said this, smiling at Spyro.

"My name's Spyro, Mrs. O Neil." Spyro stated as he looked back over at Ben.

"Ah Spyro you must be Ben's new roommate." She gave Ben a smile as he was now looking at the teacher. "If you're looking for American Literature you need to head down to the end of this hallway and turn right to get to the classroom. You might want to hurry though." She stated as she gave a smile and turned back to go write on the board.

Ben seemed to brighten up at now knowing where the room was. He grabbed Spyro's hand and began to once again pull him towards their destination.

"Thanks Mrs. Stacy!" Ben yelled over his shoulder as they made it out the door.

"You're welcome Ben. See you and Spyro in the next period. Oh and don't run in the hall!"

As soon as they were a little ways down the hallway, Ben picked up speed, starting to, of course run in the hall.

"Ben! Mrs. O Neil said to not run in the hallway!" Spyro shouted as he tried to keep up with Ben.

"Yeah but we're going to be late if we don't!" Ben yelled over his shoulder as they turned right and just barely made it in the door before the bell rang. Sure enough, the door did shut and lock just as the bell rang, leaving anyone else to stay in the hall.

Spotting Cynder across the room near the window, Spyro waved hoping that they would get a chance to talk before class started. Cynder must have seen him because she waved back but then pointed to two seats at the opposite end of the room, the side that Spyro and Ben were currently on. Ben took Spyro's hand and led him to a seat while waving to Lily, who was currently sitting next to Cynder.

Just as they had sat down and were removing their supplies and books for class, the teacher came in. He was a middle aged man with brown hair and he wore jeans and a long-sleeved, striped shirt.

"Welcome back everyone from winter vacation. Most of you know my name is Mr. Hall but since there are some new students in the room, I just wanted to clear that up." Mr. Hall immediately turned around and began writing a page number on the board.

"Please turn to page 368 in your literature book. We will begin reading 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare." At this the whole class, minus Spyro, Cynder, and Lily, groaned. Looking over at Cynder to see if she knew why the class reacted as they did, he noticed she was already absorbed in finding the page and reading the background.

Figuring he would ask Ben later about why the class reacted the way they did, he looked down at book and opened it up to 'Romeo and Juliet'. _This is going to be a long day…_ Spyro thought as they began reading aloud.

The next 3 classes were relatively non-eventful. For 2nd period Spyro had Art, with Mrs. O'Neil, which made the adjustment for starting school a bit better. In 3rd period, which was Spanish I, they met their teacher Mrs. Obley. She was nice but could be strict sometimes depending on who was goofing off. Apparently Spyro found out that this was Ben's second year for this course. He had failed last year's course and was retaking it. The teacher then challenged all the students to talk in as much Spanish as they knew which was a challenge for Spyro since he really didn't know Spanish. They then started to learn the history of Spain and the Spanish language before being dismissed. The 4th period class was Biology with Mr. Moor. He was an older teacher that told you to write down what you thought was important. This led to a lot of note taking in the first day with the notes all being on the classes of animals.

The next period, and one that he was seriously looking forward to, was lunch. He hadn't really been able to talk to Cynder the whole day so far even though they had Spanish I together. Hopefully they would actually be able to discuss what they were going to do about the mission, which they had decided would now be called their 'extra credit assignment'.

Spyro spotted Cynder and Lily sitting over at a table near the corner of the room, before he had to get in line for lunch. The lunchroom was pretty much set up like a buffet. You went and got what you wanted from what the lunch ladies put out for you. According to Ben, this always left for competition between who got what food so if you wanted something specific, you would have to be there early. Just deciding to get whatever Ben was getting, Spyro saw Lily wave them over to the table.

* * *

><p>Cynder's POV<p>

Cynder looked down at her tray holding her lunch, which consisted of a meat, lettuce, and tomato sandwich, milk, some sort of colored gooey substance in a cup, and a cookie. She picked up the fork on the tray and proceeded to prod at the gooey substance, finding that it moved when she touched it.

"That's called Jell-O," Lily explained to her when she saw her roommate's confusing actions. Cynder was grateful that Lily had taken notice of the fact that most information was new to her, although her roommate didn't make any offensive comments by it.

Once Lily had explained how the gooey substance worked and what it was, the former dragon gladly started to eat. Spyro and Ben joined them a few minutes later, and her roommate prompted a conversation.

"Ben, I can't believe that you don't know where the Literature room is by now," Lily's statement sounded like half a lecture and half frustration, "You almost made Spyro late for his first class."

"We just took a few wrong turns," Ben shrugged as he dug into a small bowl of what Lily had described as coleslaw. From the boy's demeanor, it seemed as if this sort of thing happened a lot.

"I got to meet some of the teachers I will be having later though," Cynder knew that Spyro was at least trying to make something good out of the situation. At least the day was going better than she had first thought, considering her sudden awakening that morning…

"I completely forgot!" Lily's look of worry alarmed her; at least, that was until she realized what her friend said next, "Cynder, I never explained how you use your phone."

Cynder tried an attempt at a half laugh and glanced over at Spyro. Lily followed her gaze and then looked over at Ben.

"You might as well give Spyro the run-down too… I sort of forgot…" Ben trailed off, looking like he felt very awkward in his seat. How many mistakes in one day did he make? Her friend shook her head in another gesture of frustration.

"Well, I guess both of you will be learning how to use your phones now, as well as the conveniences of texting," Lily looked as if her stress meter was getting pretty filled from one day, but her friend's statement made her even more confused.

"Texting?" the question flew out of both her and Spyro's mouths at the same time, each wearing the same perplexed expression.

"I guess we have a long way to go then," Lily's mumble didn't escape her notice, making her feel even sorrier for her new friend.

Getting the hang of using her phone, as well as 'texting', didn't take as long as Cynder would have thought. Sure, having to get used to the idea of typing something on a small keyboard was a change, considering they didn't have anything like phones in the Dragon Realms, but it wouldn't take long to figure out. The lunch period was just ending when Cynder had a thought.

She got up and threw her trash in the garbage can like everyone else, but headed back towards the buffet style cafeteria instead of exiting the doors. She knew that class would be starting soon, but her current interest was on something she had noticed.

All of the other kids that went to the school paid for their meals with money, so how had she and Spyro been able to get any food without paying? She saw Spyro glance over at her curiously, causing her to mouth "one moment".

Luckily for her, the people who distributed the lunches were just finishing cleaning up, so she wouldn't have to wait to ask her question.

"Excuse me," Cynder walked up to one of the ladies who was exiting the counters, "my friend and I forgot our money today, so how should we go about paying you back?"

One thing she had learned from her short time with her roommate, as well as the time adjusting to her new home in the Dragon Realms while not being under Malefor's control, was that kindness got you what you wanted faster than using your fangs to drive home a point. Despite the fact that she was trying to be kind, the lunch lady didn't seem to be thrilled that a student was interrupting her now break time.

"Names?" the lady asked as she walked over to a computer. Cynder at first didn't understand her, but then realized that the lady was going to look up their accounts.

"Spyro and Cynder," she didn't bother using their strange last names, and it seemed as if she didn't need to; two results popped up on the computer's screen.

"Your lunches were prepaid with the funds that your parents sent in," the lady's answer unnerved her a bit, as well as the look that she was receiving. She didn't need to be dealing with this right now.

"Yes, of course… I guess I forgot," Cynder answered quickly before fighting the urge to run to her next class. She instead walked slowly out of the room, increasing her pace when the lunch lady was out of sight.

_I guess Spyro and I have a lot more to discuss later,_ she thought, arriving in class just as the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeWolfGirl9: To start off, this being late wasn't AnimeWolfGirl16's fault. This delay was definitely my fault, and you can blame me if you want (although I would prefer if you would keep any foul language to yourself…). Things just got way too busy and I had other fanfictions to work on…<strong>

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Anyway… the chapter is finally here!**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: The next chapter will definitely be out faster than this one was (we have the idea for it planned out already, but we just have to "put it into words," so to speak). So be looking for that if you don't have this fanfiction followed.**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Please Review! :)**


	11. Author's Note

Dear readers and reviewers,

**This message is very important. We need your help to save Fanfiction and a lot of other Fan-based sites by signing a petition to stop the SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Acts) from being put into motion. This act is trying to take away Fanfiction and Fan-based sites. The petition will end on March 19****th****, 2014. Please look on my or AnimeWolfGirl9's profile page for the link to help stop SOPA. Thank you!**

Also, we are terribly sorry for the chapter not being out yet but we just have a few more things to work out before it is posted. It will be posted soon. Thank you all for your patience.

~AnimeWolfGirl16


	12. And so it begins

**MurasakiKuroAkai: **Thanks for the constant reviews that you give us! It really helps with motivation! :) Glad to know that you liked the water wake-up call.

**Spyro (Guest): **Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the chapter!

**jusr2cool (Guest):** Glad you liked it! :)

**LauncesMechinist:** Glad you like the story! We will try to make it funny at least, but how funny it is depends on you. :)

**The mining broth (Guest):** Here it is! :) Sorry for the wait.

**Stampylongnose (Guest):** That is so awesome! If possible, would you mind sending us some pictures? :)

**gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n:** Thanks for the encouraging review! Sorry this chapter took a little bit longer than we expected to get out.

* * *

><p>Spyro's POV<p>

"So what happens if we're late?" Spyro asked as Ben stopped in front of a room. It had taken them around 20 minutes to get to this room and Spyro was seriously hoping that this was the right room. The last 3 that they had stopped at had been rooms where some of their classes later in the day were but none of them had been labeled 'American Literature'.

"Oh we just get shut out of the class for the period while a mark gets put on our permanent record that we were late. If you get 3 marks then you get a detention and have to stay after school." Ben said while looking confidently at the door.

Taking this as a good sign, Spyro almost sighed in relief but then stopped when Ben opened the door. The room that they had currently entered was the art room. Art tables were lined up in the middle of the room, each being able to sit 4 people, while the equipment and art supplies were set up along the walls. There was a small part of the room where there were steps going up to a kiln. In the front of the room was a women with blonde hair tied up in a bun writing on a chalkboard. It seemed that no one was in the room yet, thankfully because as Spyro had quickly found out in the other rooms that they had entered, Ben had a habit of going to the wrong classroom and being late.

The teacher must have heard them come in because she momentarily stopped writing and turned around to see who had come in. A look of concern was on her face when she looked at Ben.

"Ben did you get lost again?" She asked as she began to walk over to them. So far, Spyro noticed that she was one of the only teachers that hadn't seemed amused by Ben's predicament.

"Yes Mrs. Stacy." Spyro heard Ben say with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. Looking over at his roommate, Spyro noticed that he was looking down at the ground as Mrs. Stacy approached. Looking back up towards the teacher, Spyro noticed that she was looking at him.

"Well I don't believe we've met before. My name's Mrs. O Neil but as you can probably tell Ben liked to call me by my first name. What's your name?" She reached out a hand as she said this, smiling at Spyro.

"My name's Spyro, Mrs. O Neil." Spyro stated as he looked back over at Ben.

"Ah Spyro you must be Ben's new roommate." She gave Ben a smile as he was now looking at the teacher. "If you're looking for American Literature you need to head down to the end of this hallway and turn right to get to the classroom. You might want to hurry though." She stated as she gave a smile and turned back to go write on the board.

Ben seemed to brighten up at now knowing where the room was. He grabbed Spyro's hand and began to once again pull him towards their destination.

"Thanks Mrs. Stacy!" Ben yelled over his shoulder as they made it out the door.

"You're welcome Ben. See you and Spyro in 6th period. Oh and don't run in the hall!"

As soon as they were a little ways down the hallway, Ben picked up speed, starting to, of course run in the hall.

"Ben! Mrs. O Neil said to not run in the hallway!" Spyro shouted as he tried to keep up with Ben.

"Yeah but we're going to be late if we don't!" Ben yelled over his shoulder as they turned right and just barely made it in the door before the bell rang. Sure enough, the door did shut and lock just as the bell rang, leaving anyone else to stay in the hall.

Spotting Cynder across the room near the window, Spyro waved hoping that they would get a chance to talk before class started. Cynder must have seen him because she waved back but then pointed to two seats at the opposite end of the room, the side that Spyro and Ben were currently on. Ben took Spyro's hand and led him to a seat while waving to Lily, who was currently sitting next to Cynder.

Just as they had sat down and were removing their supplies and books for class, the teacher came in. He was a middle aged man with brown hair and he wore jeans and a long-sleeved, striped shirt.

"Welcome back everyone from winter vacation. Most of you know my name is Mr. Hall but since there are some new students in the room, I just wanted to clear that up." Mr. Hall immediately turned around and began writing a page number on the board.

"Please turn to page 368 in your literature book. We will begin reading 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare." At this the whole class, minus Spyro, Cynder, and Lily, groaned. Looking over at Cynder to see if she knew why the class reacted as they did, he noticed she was already absorbed in finding the page and reading the background.

Figuring he would ask Ben later about why the class reacted the way they did, he looked down at book and opened it up to 'Romeo and Juliet'. _This is going to be a long day…_ Spyro thought as they began reading aloud.

The next 3 classes were relatively non-eventful. For 2nd period Spyro had Gym, which consisted of meeting their teacher, Mr. Wildrick, and introducing them to the various forms of equipment that they were going to be using over the year. This was then followed by jogging around the gym 5 times before heading off to their next class. In 3rd period, which was Spanish I, they met their teacher Mrs. Obley. She was nice but could be strict sometimes depending on who was goofing off. Apparently Spyro found out that this was Ben's second year for this course. He had failed last year's course and was retaking it. The teacher then challenged all the students to talk in as much Spanish as they knew which was a challenge for Spyro since he really didn't know Spanish. They then started to learn the history of Spain and the Spanish language before being dismissed. The 4th period class was Biology with Mr. Moor. He was an older teacher that told you to write down what you thought was important. This led to a lot of note taking in the first day with the notes all being on the classes of animals.

The next period, and one that he was seriously looking forward to, was lunch. He hadn't really been able to talk to Cynder the whole day so far even though they had Spanish I together. Hopefully they would actually be able to discuss what they were going to do about the mission, which they had decided would now be called their 'extra credit assignment'.

Spyro spotted Cynder and Lily sitting over at a table near the corner of the room, before he had to get in line for lunch. The lunchroom was pretty much set up like a buffet. You went and got what you wanted from what the lunch ladies put out for you. According to Ben, this always left for competition between who got what food so if you wanted something specific, you would have to be there early. Just deciding to get whatever Ben was getting, Spyro saw Lily wave them over to the table.

* * *

><p>Cynder's POV<p>

Cynder looked down at her tray holding her lunch, which consisted of a meat, lettuce, and tomato sandwich, milk, some sort of colored gooey substance in a cup, and a cookie. She picked up the fork on the tray and proceeded to prod at the gooey substance, finding that it moved when she touched it.

"That's called Jell-O," Lily explained to her when she saw her roommate's confusing actions. Cynder was grateful that Lily had taken notice of the fact that most information was new to her, although her roommate didn't make any offensive comments by it.

Once Lily had explained how the gooey substance worked and what it was, the former dragon gladly started to eat. Spyro and Ben joined them a few minutes later, and her roommate prompted a conversation.

"Ben, I can't believe that you don't know where the Literature room is by now," Lily's statement sounded like half a lecture and half frustration, "You almost made Spyro late for his first class."

"We just took a few wrong turns," Ben shrugged as he dug into a small bowl of what Lily had described as coleslaw. From the boy's demeanor, it seemed as if this sort of thing happened a lot.

"I got to meet some of the teachers I will be having later though," Cynder knew that Spyro was at least trying to make something good out of the situation. At least the day was going better than she had first thought, considering her sudden awakening that morning…

"I completely forgot!" Lily's look of worry alarmed her; at least, that was until she realized what her friend said next, "Cynder, I never explained how you use your phone."

Cynder tried an attempt at a half laugh and glanced over at Spyro. Lily followed her gaze and then looked over at Ben.

"You might as well give Spyro the run-down too… I sort of forgot…" Ben trailed off, looking like he felt very awkward in his seat. How many mistakes in one day did he make? Her friend shook her head in another gesture of frustration.

"Well, I guess both of you will be learning how to use your phones now, as well as the conveniences of texting," Lily looked as if her stress meter was getting pretty filled from one day, but her friend's statement made her even more confused.

"Texting?" the question flew out of both her and Spyro's mouths at the same time, each wearing the same perplexed expression.

"I guess we have a long way to go then," Lily's mumble didn't escape her notice, making her feel even sorrier for her new friend.

Getting the hang of using her phone, as well as 'texting', didn't take as long as Cynder would have thought. Sure, having to get used to the idea of typing something on a small keyboard was a change, considering they didn't have anything like phones in the Dragon Realms, but it wouldn't take long to figure out. The lunch period was just ending when Cynder had a thought.

She got up and threw her trash in the garbage can like everyone else, but headed back towards the buffet style cafeteria instead of exiting the doors. She knew that class would be starting soon, but her current interest was on something she had noticed.

All of the other kids that went to the school paid for their meals with money, so how had she and Spyro been able to get any food without paying? She saw Spyro glance over at her curiously, causing her to mouth "one moment".

Luckily for her, the people who distributed the lunches were just finishing cleaning up, so she wouldn't have to wait to ask her question.

"Excuse me," Cynder walked up to one of the ladies who was exiting the counters, "my friend and I forgot our money today, so how should we go about paying you back?"

One thing she had learned from her short time with her roommate, as well as the time adjusting to her new home in the Dragon Realms while not being under Malefor's control, was that kindness got you what you wanted faster than using your fangs to drive home a point. Despite the fact that she was trying to be kind, the lunch lady didn't seem to be thrilled that a student was interrupting her now break time.

"Names?" the lady asked as she walked over to a computer. Cynder at first didn't understand her, but then realized that the lady was going to look up their accounts.

"Spyro and Cynder," she didn't bother using their strange last names, and it seemed as if she didn't need to; two results popped up on the computer's screen.

"Your lunches were prepaid with the funds that your parents sent in," the lady's answer unnerved her a bit, as well as the look that she was receiving. She didn't need to be dealing with this right now.

"Yes, of course… I guess I forgot," Cynder answered quickly before fighting the urge to run to her next class. She instead walked slowly out of the room, increasing her pace when the lunch lady was out of sight.

_I guess Spyro and I have a lot more to discuss later,_ she thought, arriving in class just as the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeWolfGirl9: To start off, this being late wasn't AnimeWolfGirl16's fault. This delay was definitely my fault, and you can blame me if you want (although I would prefer if you would keep any foul language to yourself…). Things just got way too busy and I had other fanfictions to work on…<strong>

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Anyway… the chapter is finally here!**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: The next chapter will definitely be out faster than this one was (we have the idea for it planned out already, but we just have to "put it into words," so to speak). So be looking for that if you don't have this fanfiction followed.**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Please Review! :)**


	13. Suspicious Enough

**Eclipse-Sol:** Glad you liked the chapter!

**MurasakiKuroAkai:** Glad to know that you didn't get bored or anything with Spyro and Cynder's school day! That will be continued in the next chapter! :)

**Guest:** Thanks for the advice!

**gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n:** Thanks for the review!

**LauncesMechinist:** Thank you for your understanding! More on why this chapter took longer to get out than we had planned in the author's note.

**metal kor (Guest):** Pardon but we do not understand who Elaine Moon is. You had a review a while ago that stated something about an OC named Alice Moon. Are they the same person?

* * *

><p>Cynder's POV<p>

Arriving just after the bell rang, Cynder thought that she would have another class that she could sit through. The information they were learning was actually quite interesting. She was wrong though. About five minutes into the class, a message blared through the loudspeakers.

"_Spyro Flametongue and Cynder Brighteyes, report to the principal's office," _the voice stated, leaving the teacher to excuse them. She looked over at Lily with a confused expression, but her friend seemed worried.

She didn't have time to talk to her friend though, and both she and Spyro filed into the empty hallways. They knew where the principal's office was because of being there already, but it was still confusing her. Why did they need to go there?

"Why do you think we're being sent there?" Spyro asked, having the same confusion present in his purple eyes. She shook her head, signifying that she didn't have a clue.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, causing her to pull it out. The screen said that she had a message from Lily, which read: _Being sent to the principal's office is never a good thing._

_We didn't do anything as far as we know,_ she sent back, making sure to show Spyro the text.

Cynder didn't have any time to answer the next one; they were already at the door to the office. She glanced at Spyro, wondering for a moment if they were being kicked out. _But why? We didn't do anything wrong._

Mr. Katmai greeted them immediately and had them sit down in the chairs across from his desk. The atmosphere felt different than it had the first time. She shifted in her seat, feeling almost like she was being scolded. The feeling brought back bad memories, causing her to have to put them away; she didn't want to remember anything now.

"Spyro, Cynder," Mr. Katmai nodded to both of them, a serious expression overtaking his demeanor, "Even though you have both just arrived at our school, there seemed to have been some… misunderstanding."

She found enough time to meet Spyro's confused gaze before the principal continued. "It seems as though we got your entrance papers confused with two other students. Here are your real ones."

The principal handed them each a piece of paper, making her wonder who they could have gotten confused with. _Our names aren't exactly common,_ she thought, glancing down at the paper. Strange thing was, the only difference between the other ones and these was that the last names were changed.

They were filed out of the principal's office soon after, being told that they were to report back to class. Cynder exchanged a look with Spyro, finding that his was amused.

"Ignitus must have changed our last names," he said, motioning to his paper, "mine is Wildfire. What's yours?"

"Nocturne," she answered, handing him her paper. She crossed her arms, finding that she was annoyed at the prospect. "This really isn't funny. We were suspicious enough already, and now he had to go and change our last names."

"Suspicious enough?" Spyro seemed to get the deeper meaning to her words, the confusion returning, "what happened that made us more suspicious than this?"

"I'll explain later," she answered, wary of cameras in the hallways, if there were any, "Right now, we had better just do what they say."

Spyro led the way back through the halls, making Cynder dread their already unstable states.

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeWolfGirl16: I am so sorry for this being later than we said it would.<strong>

**AnimeWolfGilr9: Yeah that's an interesting story…**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Yeah… long story short my computer got that Crypowall Ransomware virus that pretty much encrypted all of my files on my computer so I lost all of my documents…**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: And it took a really long time to get back… not that it's anyone's fault. It's just hard to write when you don't have a computer.**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Yeah so apologies for the longer wait. Please review!**


	14. The Torture Continues

**MurasakiKuroAkai:** Thanks! Hope this chapter is worth the wait!

**red the lugia:** Thanks for the review and patience!

* * *

><p>Spyro's POV<p>

Spyro walked beside Cynder in silence, thinking over what had just happened.

_Why did Ignitus change our last names? And how could our entrance papers have gotten confused with someone else's? Our names aren't exactly common… _Looking over to see Cynder also thinking, he looked down at his schedule.

_So my next class is… gym. Wonder what the teacher is going to make us do today?_

"What's your next class Cynder?" Spyro asked, wondering what they had missed in World History.

"Hmm… oh. My next class is Art." Cynder stated distractedly before going quiet again.

_She must be really curious about this for her to think so much about it… Nothing we can do now but act as if nothing happened._

He felt a vibration in his pocket, then remembered that he had put his phone in it earlier. Looking down to see that he had a text, he opened the menu and looked.

_Don't worry about your homework for last class. We picked it up for you. Well more like Lily did but I still helped. What did you get sent to the principal's for? –Ben_

Deciding it would be best to text him back before he arrived at Gym, Spyro quickly typed,

_Tell you about it when we get to Gym. Thanks! –Spyro_

Looking over to tell Cynder that Ben and Lily had gotten their homework, he was a bit surprised to see her not there. Turning his head around to see if she had stopped walking, he noticed that she wasn't in the hallway anymore.

_Must have been so distracted that she forgot to say goodbye and just headed to class…_

Shrugging he looked down to the map that would lead him to the Gym. Seeing that it was still a little bit away from where he currently was in the school, he started his pursuit to get there so that he would be able to talk to Ben.

* * *

><p>Spyro quickly found out that Gym class wasn't what he was expecting.<p>

He had arrived early enough that he would have been able to talk to Ben but was then informed that he had to change into 'gym clothes', which consisted of purple shorts and a grey t-shirt with the school's logo on the front.

The teacher had then decided to set up a complicated obstacle course for the warm-up, which would have been easy for Spyro had he been a dragon but sadly this wasn't the case. It had consisted of multiple hoops to jump through, each getting higher as they moved forward, along with tunnels and rock walls to climb. They had to do the obstacle course at least 10 times before they would move on.

While most boys had no problem doing the obstacle course, Spyro and Ben had trouble doing most of the objectives. Each time he tried to land on a mat or jump through some of the more complicated hoops, he ended up short or landing the wrong way which resulted in time being lost. He kept thinking that he still had wings that would be able to help him fly higher or land easily like he and Cynder would back in the forests. He was so relieved when they could finally move on, or at least he would have been if not for the next activity.

The teacher had described the activity clear enough; you just had to dodge the balls that the other team threw at you while throwing balls at the opponent to get them out of the game. Once you were hit you were considered 'dead' and had to step out of the game. The last person 'alive' on either team, or the last team 'alive', won the game.

Spyro figured that this would be relatively easy considering all the training with their elements that he and Cynder had done before, until the moment that the game actually began. Ben was taken out in the first few seconds, each player on the opposite team seemed to be aiming for him, with Spyro then becoming the new target.

He lasted pretty well for him not being in his dragon form, but then again he was still trying to get used to the idea that he couldn't use his wings to dive out of the way, until the members on the opposite team decided to block him against the back wall with each member throwing each ball at him in a straight horizontal line. Only a few hit him but it still hurt, leaving Spyro out of the game and wondering how people could throw so hard that it could leave a bruise. Luckily he didn't get hit in the face though because some of his teammates that were still in the game did and actually got knocked out. Despite the fact that they had to go to the nurse's office, the teacher didn't stop the game but instead continued to look on in amusement.

_I wonder if this is actually legal? Don't people normally stop a game when someone gets hurt?_

Spyro was brought out of his thoughts and watching the game commence by Ben tapping him on the shoulder. Looking over at him with a puzzled look, seeing that Ben was trying to act serious but it didn't look right on him.

"So why did you and Cynder get sent to the principal's office?"

Realization dawned on Spyro's face as he remembered that he was going to tell Ben before class. Wondering if he should tell Ben everything, he thought for a moment before figuring that it shouldn't do any harm if he acted like it didn't bother him.

"The principal got our entrée records mixed up with some other students. Luckily I still had the same classes and was your roommate."

Ben's face became confused as he looked down at the ground and then back up to Spyro.

"That doesn't happen a lot… but it sure is weird."

Shrugging to try and make the act more believable, he replied.

"I find it weird that someone else has the same names as us in the school."

Seeing Ben look down at the ground again made Spyro wonder if what had happened that was more unusual than they thought but that fact was quickly changed when Ben looked up at him.

"No I think that's really cool! Could you imagine? Maybe there are a ton of other Spyro and Cynder fans out there that are named just like the characters and they all have this this top secret fan club and…"

Spyro started a bit at the mention of a fan club.

_That would be weird…_

Knowing that if he didn't stop Ben from obsessing about dragons, Lily had told him that his roommate would continue on for hours without stop, he did the only thing that would work; start talking about the rules.

"Well I was worried that we were going to be in trouble for doing something after I read in the student handbook that the only circumstances that you get sent to the principal's office are if a parent is picking you up or you are in trouble."

He tried not to sigh as Ben looked at him weirdly.

"You are becoming too much like Lily…"

Spyro chose not to reply and focused back on the game where in a few short minutes later the game was quickly rapped up with their team losing. They then had a few minutes to change out of their gym clothes before they were dismissed.

Moving over to the classroom that was labeled 'Algebra 2', Spyro was relieved to see that Cynder was in the same class. Waving at her as he entered the door, he tried to get a seat near her but only managed to get 2 rows over. Frowning a bit at the fact of not getting to talk, he pulled out his phone and typed,

_What did you do in Art? –Spyro_

_The teacher just talked about different "tools" that we will be using during the class. I sort of wish it would have been more interesting, but I didn't really know anything beforehand anyways. What about gym? –Cynder_

Cringing at the thought about what had happened, and the various bruises he was sure he had, he quickly typed a reply just as the teacher came in.

_Had to do an obstacle course as well as something called 'dodge ball'. Really painful stuff, wish I had your class instead. –Spyro_

Glancing up to see the teacher writing information on the board, her name, and the chapters that they were going to be covering the rest of the year, he wondered how hard this 'Algebra 2' could be. Turns out his day just continued to get worse. The teacher had talked about fractions, probability, and various other terms that Spyro got confused about. To top that off, she gave them each a packet of homework that had to be finished by tomorrow's class and Spyro had no idea how to do any of the problems. Figuring that he would ask Ben for help after school let out, he pushed the assignment into his backpack for later.

Thankfully noticing that he only had one more class left, though he didn't know understand why it was called "Health class" or what it would be teaching, he walked beside Cynder.

"So are you going to Health class too?"

She nodded as she said,

"Yes but I don't understand why," lowering her voice to a whisper before continuing, "each dragon is already taught this stuff when they're younger."

Nodding in understanding he wondered what that class would bring and why humans needed to take multiple Health classes. Ben had explained earlier that it was kind of like different classes and maturity levels, although so far, Spyro had noticed that most of the boys didn't seem too mature.

Shrugging as he entered the classroom, he looked at the board in disappointment to see that girls were on one side of the room while guys were on the other. Wondering what the point of this was, he mouthed over to Cynder that they would talk later while doing homework. The teacher came in seconds later, and to Spyro's wonder he locked the door behind him, as if no one was allowed to leave.

"Welcome students to co-ed Health class. We all must be mature when learning about this material." He stated seriously as he looked over when some of the other boys laughed a bit. The teacher shook his head as if he was wondering why he out of all the teachers had to get stuck with this class, before continuing.

"Now please open your book to page 285 while we start to talk about the differences in genders."

Spyro looked down in horror at the book, wondering how he could escape this. Having to go through this as a dragon was bad enough but now having to go through it again as a human was worse.

Feeling his face heat up, he figured that he would probably not be able to look at Cynder after class let alone talk to her. So class continued to be more awkward as the time passed on and Spyro wished that he could escape this torture, figuring this was now why the teacher had locked the door.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I can survive another minute in that classroom…" Spyro told Ben as they walked out the door. He heard Ben laugh before stating,<p>

"Yeah I know what you mean. Can't believe the teacher actually locks the door, although that was probably because last time I tried to escape…"

Spyro looked over at him in shock and a bit despair.

"You tried to escape?" _and took away our only way out… _Spyro continued to think. Glancing behind him, he noticed Cynder trying not to look at him. Feeling the blush creep back up onto his face, he looked down at the ground. This was going to make the mission harder than he expected.

"Is there any way out?"

"Not that I know of but I think if your parents sign a form stating that they don't want you taking Health then you can."

Spyro groaned a bit realizing that there was no way he could get out of this.

_Well at least it's only once a day, right?_

Spyro tried to convince himself but each time he thought about it, he wasn't sure if he would survive. Looking up he stopped when he saw a student he hadn't seen throughout the whole day. This boy had short black hair with stripes of blue placed randomly. He was currently wearing punk looking clothing and talking with a few other boys.

"Who's that?"

Ben's gaze followed to where Spyro pointed. Spyro felt Ben freeze up a bit when he realized who he was asking about.

"That's… Mason Katmai. He's the principal's son who also attends this school. Just don't do anything to make an enemy of him…"

From the way that Ben said that, he figured that he had had a bit of trouble with Mason in the past.

"Why wasn't he in school today?"

Ben looked at him like he was crazy.

"Spyro, he's the principal's son. He can pretty much get away with anything."

"So?" _Just because I am a purple dragon doesn't mean that I will destroy the world and ultimately turn evil…_

He heard Ben sigh before feeling him freeze up again. Looking over at Mason, he noticed that the kid was coming over to them.

"Why's he coming over here?"

Hearing Ben groan as he answered,

"You made eye contact didn't you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Spyro asked, not really sure that he had made eye contact with the boy.

Feeling Cynder move up to stand beside him made him think of the fight they had with Malefor. It had just been the two of them versus Malefor to try and save the world. Mason reached them in a few seconds, wearing some sort of smirk.

"Who do we have here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeWolfGirl16: So yeah a new chapter…<strong>

**AnimeWolfGirl9: Yay, new character too! I think this is a first :)**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Mason… where do I even start? :)**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: Uh… we'll get to that later (like in the next chapter). Anyways, everyone say happy birthday to AnimeWolfGirl16! :) Happy Birthday, sis!**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Hey it's your Birthday too! :) Either way, not sure when you were going to get this chapter, but we wanted it to be on our birthday (July 23****rd****) so we decided to post it now. Fanfiction has been having trouble uploading our chapters…**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: In a sense, this is our birthday gift to you guys! (Which should really be reversed, but hey… you guys are awesome)**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Maybe our birthday gifts will be them reviewing? :)**


	15. Bad Feelings

**MurasakiKuroAkai:** Glad that you liked the chapter! We can also relate to their health class :). This was a fun chapter to type.

**red the lugia:** Thanks! Hope you like the new chapter!

**CORRUPTION (Guest):** Thanks for the review!

**Tigre (Guest):** Glad to know that you like our fanfiction so much! Sorry if this was a bit longer than you would have liked!

**Siris The Blue Ender Star:** Thanks so much for the review and the (late) birthday gifts! :) We are thinking of doing a chapter that has cameo appearances of reviewers OCs.

**Guest:** Glad you like the fanfiction!

**Metal Kor (Guest):** Thanks for the info! Sorry for taking so long.

** .18:** Here's more! :)

**justin (Guest):** Glad that you like the fanfiction as well as the fact that you can relate to one of the characters! :)

* * *

><p>Cynder's POV<p>

Cynder's eyes narrowed a bit as she watched the boy walk over to them. Ben had visibly tensed while Spyro wore a slightly confused expression. Taking in the boy's appearance, she scanned her mind for some sort of clue as to who he was.

_The principal's son, that's what Ben said…_ she stopped her thought as she took another look at the boy, Mason. _He looks familiar for some reason…_

"Who do we have here?" the boy smirked as he took in their appearances. Recognition filled his gaze as it swept over their group. "Ah, if it isn't Benjamin. How long has it been since we last saw each other?" Ben cringed at the comment, looking as if he didn't enjoy their 'encounters'.

Mason's gaze turned to her roommate. "I guess I should have expected to see you here, Lilly. You always seem to be around…" Cynder froze as his gaze turned to her and Spyro. "And the new kids. Welcome to Legends Academy."

With the way Mason "welcomed" them, it didn't seem friendly. Something in his eyes just wasn't right… it almost reminded her of…

"Thanks for your time, Mason, but we really need to get going. Our study group is meeting together in ten minutes in my dorm and it would be really bad if the door was locked," Lilly intervened, causing her thought to dissipate. She looked calm, but Cynder could tell that her roommate was doing the same thing she had done many times before: submit to the higher power without having any reason for a punishment.

_Just like when I was controlled by Malefor…_ Before she could get pulled into her past, she felt Lilly pushing her a bit from behind. Ben did the same to Spyro and they made a hasty retreat down the hallway.

Cynder looked back one more time, seeing the same glint in Mason's eyes. A group of boys seemed to appear from the shadows, flocking around their 'leader'. The familiar sight caused her to remember something.

_When we first met Ben, he was being shoved into a locker by a group of kids. But there was someone else; someone who was hiding in the shadows, watching from afar. That must have been Mason._

The realization made her look over at Spyro's roommate. The nervousness hadn't left him yet, causing her anger to surface a bit. What had they done to him to make him like that?

"Ben, how exactly do you know Mason?" Cynder asked when they had left the building and were on the pathways to the dorms. Ben's gaze shifted over towards her. He seemed a bit more relaxed, but something about him still seemed off. He didn't seem as… happy and carefree like normal.

Ben shrugged and averted his gaze. "I know him… from around here. He's in the same grade as us, so when we started, he did too. He's just a little…" the boy trailed off, his attention focusing on something she couldn't see. His changed attitude only confirmed that something bad was going on.

She looked over at Spyro, about to clue him on her theories, before seeing how worried he looked. _I'll tell him later when Lilly and Ben aren't around. We have a lot to talk about…_ the absurdity of her thought made her remember what had transpired in class a few minutes ago, causing her to blush. Her thoughts wandered, trying to find something else to focus on, causing her to suddenly remember her roommate's words.

"I didn't know you had a study group in our dorm," she directly the statement over to her roommate. Lilly hadn't mentioned anything as far as she knew, and no study groups had really occurred.

"We don't, but I had to think of something," her friend's voice came out as a hurried whisper, "we can continue this conversation when we get there though."

They had stayed silent the rest of the way to the dorm. When Cynder had thought about the human world, she never really thought it would be like this. _I guess every Realm has its own problems…_

"Sorry about the confusion, everyone," her roommate's words had some hidden weight to them. Like everything else that day, it seemed that things weren't as normal as she had gotten used to.

Cynder was currently in their dorm room with Spyro and Ben. Normally, Lilly had said that members of the opposite gender weren't really supposed to meet in dorm rooms, but she had posted a sign that read "study group" outside the door, which apparently counted as an exception. They were in progress of conducting the said "study group", causing her to wonder why.

Lily picked up on her confusion. "We need to conduct the study group since we said we would. Don't want to get in trouble for that…" her roommate trailed off, her gaze traveling towards Ben. Spyro and his roommate were sitting on Lilly's bed, notebooks in hand. Despite the fact that Lilly seemed to try and lift their spirits, it didn't help much.

"Why would we get in trouble if we didn't?" Spyro voiced the question running through both of their minds. The atmosphere in the room seemed to get worse. The weather supported this as the sun was suddenly hidden behind dampening clouds.

Ben and Lilly shared a look before the latter answered. "Mason is the principal's son, so if we're caught not doing what we say we would, he could report us. Going to the principal's office isn't something that happens often unless you're in trouble…" Lilly realized that two of the four occupants had gone to said office earlier that day and changed her direction, "or if it's a special case, like you two. It's just… so much more complicated."

Cynder was starting to get the whole picture: someone who was in charge ruled over those who weren't. If they got into trouble, then it spelled consequences. It was sounding all too familiar…

"So, it's not good if you get on Mason's bad side," Spyro seemed to sum up the conversation, coming to a similar realization that she had. Ben shook his head, seeming desperate to add more.

"No, it's bad if you just get Mason's attention. He doesn't leave you alone, sort of like you're his plaything or something," Ben seemed to realize how strange his words were, "let's just say we have a bit of experience with that."

* * *

><p>Later that night, hours after the "study group" had concluded, Cynder had a nightmare. It was one that frequented her dreams many times since Spyro had saved her, but in her case it was more of a memory. She didn't remember everything she had done when she was under Malefor's control, but the things she did remember were the clearest.<p>

All the damage she had caused, all the lives she had ruined… when she thought about it, she was no different than Mason. The only difference might have been that she was being controlled, except when she really thought about it, some dark part of her had liked causing misery.

So in a sense, it wasn't just a nightmare or a memory, it wasn't what she did that made her afraid; it was what she _felt_ while conducting her actions. That dark part of her would take hold and then everything that she had done that she thought was so _horrible_…

She was afraid that she would one day be like that again, whether it was under someone else's control or of her own choice. Despite how much Spyro had helped and how much they trusted each other, she wasn't sure what she would do if it came to that.

Cynder's thoughts roamed as her art class continued to drag on. The teacher had instructed them to create a landscape sketch that they would later improve for their portfolios. Currently, she had no idea of what she was going to draw, so she just let herself sketch whatever came to mind.

She knew she had to talk to Spyro today, but she wasn't sure when she was going to be able to. The most ideal time would be after Health since they would be done with school, but…

"Cynder, that's wonderful!" Mrs. O'Neil's sudden exclamation of praise startled her out of her thoughts. She wondered what the teacher was referring to, but then looked down at her paper with a gasp.

_Why did I… draw that?_ She stared down in horror at the depiction of the Dragon Realms that she had drawn unconsciously. _What if someone recognizes it? Or more like what if Ben recognizes it and the teacher thinks it's cheating?_

"I'm sure your picture will be very beautiful once it's done," the teacher continued her praise as she picked up the picture to store away for the end of class, "maybe we'll even put it up on 'The Wall.'"

As a delighted Mrs. O'Neil walked away with her picture, Cynder could only think of how many things were going wrong.

She thought she would have been able to talk to Spyro after Health, but that didn't go so well… especially after their continued lesson from the last class.

_Why is everything so inconvenient today?_ She cursed her bad luck as she walked out of the classroom, a slight blush on her face. She was seriously starting to consider ignoring the class, but that might be bad for… some unknown reason that she couldn't quite think of.

"Hey, we need to talk," she whispered to Spyro once the majority of the crowd of students had left to different hallways. Spyro nodded, a blush still partially on his face. _At least he's able to get the hidden message._

"I'm going to the bathroom," her friend announced suddenly and then tugged on her arm, "and Cynder's coming with me."

Just like that, they were already quickly making their way down the hall. She glanced back when she heard her roommate shout:

"You know the bathrooms are separated by gender, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know where it is," she shouted back, coming up with the quickest excuse that she could think of. _This is definitely not going as well as I would have hoped…_

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeWolfGirl16: I can't believe I did that…<strong>

**AnimeWolfGirl9: **_**I**_** can't believe that you did that… -_- If anyone is wondering what we are referring to, let's just say that there was an "error" in the script. Originally when we wrote Chapter 10, we apparently gave Spyro two periods of gym… which is my worst nightmare. So we had to go back and change that… Also, sorry that this is so late. It's definitely on me (since I write Cynder's part) but my computer had a virus and so… yeah… ****please don't flame me…**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: So yeah the goof was completely on me… can't believe it took me three chapters to figure it out though…**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: So a note to author's out there: read your earlier chapters and you might be surprised by what you find :)**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Really surprised… o-o! Anyways… please tell us your thoughts on the chapter!**


	16. Explanations

**MurasakiKuroAkai:** Romantic tension. :) I completely agree! Thanks for the review and you constant support!

**Tigre (Guest):** Sounds interesting! We will definitely take a look!

**November Red Angel: **No you are right when you say that the fanfiction needs to pick up a bit. We started to do that in this chapter since the last few have been introducing the characters and setting.

**gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n: **Thanks for the review! Glad to see that you're still interested! :)

**justin (Guest):** Hope this wasn't too long of a wait! :)

* * *

><p>Spyro's POV<p>

Spyro felt a bit foolish when he heard that Cynder didn't know where the bathrooms were either, not that he was ready to admit it. He had seen them when Ben had been showing him around but they had been trying to get to class on the first day so he hadn't really gotten a good look at where they were located. Looking back to see if Cynder was still with him as he made his way through the crowds of people in the hallway, he blushed a bit once he remembered that he couldn't lose her in the first place.

_You are holding hands after all…_

Diverting his attention away from Cynder, hoping that she didn't see his blush, he looked around to see if any of the rooms were marked 'Restroom'. So far, he hadn't been able to find any.

_You think it would be easy to spot a restroom but I guess most people know where it is… _Spyro thought while contemplating whether or not he should ask for directions. Stopping at a less crowded area of the hallway that they were in, where most of the students had already gone back to their dorms or rode a bus home, Spyro turned around to face Cynder. She had an amused looked on her face as she said,

"You don't know where the bathroom is either, do you?"

Feeling his face heat up in embarrassment, Spyro quickly glanced around the hallway to make sure he hadn't missed where it was.

"I know where it is…" Spyro stated hurriedly while looking for some room that could be the bathroom. Seeing none, much to his dismay, he looked back to see Cynder's amused face. Pointing to a random room that looked like it maybe could hide a restroom, Spyro stated,

"It's right there."

Seeing Cynder look over at the door, Spyro didn't expect her to laugh.

"Spyro, that's a maintenance closet."

Looking over to where he had pointed, it did indeed state that it was a maintenance closet on a plaque beside the door. Feeling his face heat up even more as Cynder continued to laugh, he grabbed her hand again before approaching the door.

"That's where we're going to talk then."

Closing the door once they had both gotten inside, Spyro looked around for a light switch. Feeling along the side of the wall, he felt satisfaction when he felt the switch that turned on the lights. Taking a look around the cramped space, Spyro saw a lot of various cleaning supplies. Looking back to where Cynder was, he didn't expect her to be so close to him.

_Well this is a small room…_ Spyro thought as blood rushed to his face again. Trying not to be bothered by the predicament that they were both in, and the fact that they were both blushing, Spyro cleared his throat before asking,

"So… what was suspicious before that we should have talked about a few days ago?"

Spyro noticed that Cynder seemed to find the wall interesting while she talked.

"Well… the fact is that first Ignitus changed our last names without warning us in the first place. Our names aren't that common and for someone else to have the same names as us seems a bit suspicious. Also, when I went up to the lunch lady the other day and asked how we should pay for our meals, she said that it was already taken care of."

Spyro grew a bit confused at what the problem was.

_Sure our names aren't common but it is entirely possible that someone else does have the same names. Also…_

"Maybe Ignitus came here and put money into our accounts?"

Cynder shook her head, meeting Spyro's gaze.

"If he was here, why wouldn't he have made contact? To make sure how the mission was going and if we had found anything out yet."

Spyro frowned as he thought over what Cynder had said.

_Sure it makes sense but…_

"What if Ignitus didn't want to blow our cover?"

Cynder looked nervously at the door as they both heard footsteps. Hearing them reside, she turned back to Spyro.

"If he got caught he could have pretended to be our parent or at least left a note explaining a few things. Something just doesn't add up here…"

Spyro nodded, feeling as if things were making sense but a solution just couldn't be found right now. Spyro looked down at his phone to see that they had been in here for at least ten minutes so far.

_Hope no one comes looking for us…_

"The least he could have done was sign us out of health class." Spyro stated, trying not to laugh.

Cynder smiled a bit at that and started to laugh a bit, making Spyro laugh as well. When that ended, they both were left in silence to their own thoughts.

_All this doesn't really make sense… _Spyro started to think when he suddenly saw Cynder's eyes widen. His ears quickly picked up on the fact that there were footsteps coming closer towards the door.

"Spyro!" Cynder hissed quickly before her eyes darted to the door and back to where Spyro was standing. "Someone has to know about us!"

Spyro's eyes widened and just as he was about to reply, the door opened. Both their eyes moved to see an elderly man dressed in yellow and blue standing in the open doorway. He looked just as shocked as they did.

"Um… I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take you two to the principal's office now…" The man stated, still shocked that there were two students in close proximity, hiding in a maintenance closet. Spyro glanced over to Cynder and saw that she was already making her way out of the closet with a slight blush on her face. Feeling his own face heat up, he quickly moved out of the closet to follow the man to the principal's office.

Spyro thought two things as they were ushered towards the principal's office.

_We are in so much trouble… How could someone know about us?_

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeWolfGirl16: Merry Christmas everyone! :)<strong>

**AnimeWolfGirl9: Yes, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays or whatever else you guys celebrate! :) Spyro and Cynder seem to be in a bit of a… *ahem* awkward situation, don't they?**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Very awkward. :) Just wait until next chapter in the principal's office.**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: Haha oh my… we're getting ahead of ourselves though. We have had a brief conversation on how things are going to be speeding up a bit since some of you guys think the story is getting a little slow (and we agree with you!), so look forward for some fast-paced action! Or something like that…**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: So please review and let us know how you liked this chapter or any thoughts you have on future chapter. Have a great day! :)**


	17. A Risk Avoided

**MurasakiKuroAkai:** Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter! :)

**Tigre (Guest):** Glad to know you like the story. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Spyro's POV<p>

Spyro glanced around the principal's office, trying to look at anything but the disapproving figure in front of them. The janitor, Stanlee, had dropped them off at the lobby with a brief explanation about how they had been found before he had gone back to his duties. They had been ushered into the principal's office by a staff member before sitting in the room for five minutes with the principal giving them a disapproving look.

_Well if he's trying to be intimidating, then I think it's working… _Spyro thought before wincing as he heard the principal start to speak.

"Spyro and Cynder, I am very disappointed in the both of you. You two have only been enrolled here for a short time and already you are disobeying the rules and getting into trouble." The principal put his hand on his forehead and sighed before continuing. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Spyro looked up at the principal and then over at Cynder before stating,

"We didn't do anything but talk…"

Feeling a blush creep up onto his face, he quickly looked down at the ground.

"And just what were you two talking about that had to be so secret?"

At hearing the principal's question, Spyro froze up.

_We can't just tell him about our mission and that we're really dragons…_

"I was having trouble with homework and keeping up in class so I was asking Spyro for help… I didn't want anyone to know…"

Spyro's head whipped over to stare at Cynder as she looked down at the carpet with a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

_When did she come up with that?_

The principal's gaze softened a bit as he looked down at Cynder, before he looked back towards his desk. Spyro watched as the principal walked around and wrote something down on a piece of paper before walking back towards Cynder and handing it to her.

"Here's a list of tutors who can help you if you ever get in a bind with classes. Going to other classmates is discouraged due to cheating being a common problem this year so far."

Spyro tilted his head as he saw Cynder nod and tuck the piece of paper into her pocket with an embarrassed look on her face. The principal turned back to where his desk was and grabbed the phone on his desk.

"Now I hate to inform you both but I'm going to have to call your parents and let them know what happened."

Spyro froze and looked over at Cynder with a panicked expression. They didn't have actual parents to call, so how where they going to get out of this one.

"Um… you can't!" Spyro yelled just as the principal was turning back towards them. Spyro looked over at Cynder before continuing,

"I mean, they're on vacation in…" Spyro looked towards the map on the wall and chose the first state that he saw. "California!"

The principal gave Spyro a confused look as he looked between Cynder and then back to Spyro.

"So you're meaning to say that both of your parents are on vacation in the exact same place?"

Spyro bit his lip but nodded anyway. It was the best excuse they had so far.

"Well what are their phone numbers so I can call them? I hate to interrupt their vacation but they have to be informed. It is school protocol after all."

Spyro tried to hide his rising panic.

_We can't just give him a random number… it might not exist or we could get someone who doesn't know us…_

Spyro blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"They don't own cell phones!"

Seeing Cynder look at him out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the principal also give him a curious look.

"Then how do you get in contact with them?"

"Uh… letters?" Spyro said, hoping he sounded more reassuring than he felt. He looked over to Cynder to see her nodding, also trying to look convincing. The principal continued to look at them confused, as if wondering why parents didn't have any way to get in contact with their kids in emergencies.

"Well you see Mr. Katmai… it was actually Spyro's parents who suggested going to California but my parents then suggested that they go to Greece and Rome afterwards on an expedition."

Spyro looked over at Cynder to see that she was smiling as if thinking of a fond memory. Mr. Katmai turned towards Cynder with a surprised expression.

"Your parents are going to Greece and Rome? Well that certainly was a memorable trip. Mason and I went on the same trip a few years ago; although he thought it was rather boring… When will they be back?"

Cynder met the principal's gaze and replied confidently, if not a bit sheepish as well.

"It's a yearlong trip so they should be back at the start of the next school year."

Spyro tried not to gape at the outrageous amount of time.

_How in the world are we going to get him to believe that?!_

Spyro turned to see the principal have a shocked expression on his face.

"Well… the tour guide did say that they would be making one of those in a few years so I can see why… They must really trust the two of you to be responsible…"

Spyro nodded as he looked back over at Cynder. She gave him a confident nod and the both of them looked back over to hear what the principal had to say.

"I'm going to let you both off the hook this time but I want this to be the last time I see you under these circumstances. You two are dismissed."

Spyro felt a smile make its way onto his face and he saw that Cynder was smiling too.

_I can't believe how lucky we are._

Spyro stood up and started walking towards the door with Cynder. Just as they were about to walk out, the principal walked over and opened the door.

"I would love to talk to your parents about their expedition once they get back if that would be alright. It's so hard to find people who enjoy similar experiences in this world."

Cynder turned towards him and smiled.

"I'm sure they would love that."

Spyro walked out the door and was soon followed by Cynder. Looking out the window to see that the sun was almost setting, Spyro checked his phone. It currently read 5:00pm.

_That's strange… doesn't it normally get dark around 7:00 or 8:00pm around here?_

He voiced his question to Cynder and commented about the setting sun.

"Lily did say something about how around this time of year the sun sets at around 5:00pm." Cynder mused as she started walking towards where the dorms were located. Spyro followed her being sure not to get left behind. Just as they passed another window, Spyro stopped when he looked at Cynder in confusion. She continued walking before noticing that Spyro wasn't following her.

"Spyro, you coming? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I still need to start my homework."

Spyro shook his head and followed after her before he remembered something.

"You weren't serious when you said that I was better than you in school right? Because I know for a fact that I'm not…"

Cynder laughed before stating,

"No I wasn't serious. Just needed an excuse and that was the only thing I could think of at the moment. Besides, I started thinking about how Ben doesn't do his homework and always has Lily tutor him."

Spyro laughed at thinking about his roommate and wondered what made Cynder think about Ben. Feeling slightly jealous, he quickly pushed the thought aside, finding it childish. He looked over at his friend while she laughed, feeling slightly worried as he looked back at the setting sun.

_I could have sworn she was a dragon a second ago…_

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeWolfGirl16: So today I'm kind of alone because of us being swamped by real life…<strong>

**(Looks over to where AnimeWolfGirl9 is furiously typing on her computer.)**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Yeah she's been busy writing chapters to update her fanfictions for a while now. Anyway… I have to apologize that the next chapter might take a while. We have been swamped with school and she has other fanfictions that she's writing so… yeah… We will try our hardest though to get the next chapter out sometime within the next few months. Hopefully things will speed up when summer comes. Please review and let us know what you thought about this chapter!**


	18. Clearing Things Up

**gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n: **Thanks for all the support! Here's the next chapter!

**zerox (Guest): **Thanks for the review! Glad that you like the fanfiction!

**MurasakiKuroAkai: **Good guess with the way Cynder was acting. That scene was also a hint at what might happen. :)

**SirisTheKitsune: **Indeed. :)

**GhostChris:** Thanks! Sorry for now about the updating speed. Hopefully this will speed up when summer hits!

**Tigre (Guest):** Sorry if this wasn't updated fast enough for you.

**tigerdj98 (previously Tigre (Guest)): **Don't worry we will never abandon this fanfiction. It's just that with school and figuring out things for graduation and college, we don't have a ton of time to write.

* * *

><p>Cynder's POV<p>

Cynder sat cross-legged on her bed. Lily sat beside her, and Spyro and Ben were across from them on the opposite bed. They had met together in order to go over the assignments they had received that day. They had all been assigned to a group project earlier that day in American Literature, one where they had to fabricate a fictional story. The first thing out of Ben's mouth when they brought up the project was no surprise.

"Let's do it based on the Legend of Spyro!" he shouted, pure excitement radiating from him. Cynder was even less surprised by her roommate's reaction.

"Ben, we can't do that; it's plagiarism," Lily chastised their dragon-enthusiast friend. Cynder just shared a look with Spyro, not really eager to have their lives broadcasted again, but they did have to do the project…

"Maybe we _could_ base it off of that," Spyro started, getting the same idea as her. Lily looked at him in surprise, as if not expecting the former dragon to stoop that low.

"Can we just get some _original_ creativity for once?" Lily was exasperated. Ben had suggested the same prompt every time they did a project: dragons. It wasn't like she didn't support her friend or anything; it's just that she wished he thought more about reality sometimes.

"No, I think it would actually work," Cynder continued when her roommate's gaze focused on her, "we could create an original story. Change the characters' names, backstories, and appearances and make something out of it."

Lily seemed to consider this for a moment while the other three waited in silence. It was a gamble that they were playing; Cynder was pretty sure that Ben had all but guessed their identities on a theoretical level (as if that were possible), so practically revealing their identities even more could be threatening to the mission. On the other hand, creating something fictional that could distract Ben from obsessing over _their_ backstories might have certain benefits as well.

"Alright, I suppose we can try that," Lily finally conceded, a sigh escaping her. "I'm still going to come up with another prompt though, just in case this one falls through. It's always good to have a backup."

Her roommate's words made Cynder think. If something went wrong with their mission, if they were ever discovered, did they have a backup plan? Could they even get out of the human world if their lives were at risk? As far as she knew, Ignitus didn't really give them clear instructions on how to get back. And if (Cynder hated to think of this one), after all this time, they learned absolutely nothing; what would they do then? Would the Dragon Realms fall prey to the rumors of whatever had been possibly controlling Malefor?

"I'm just curious, but there have been rumors that you guys got sent to the principal's office under… some strange circumstances," Lily coughed uncomfortably at the last part of her sentence, but curiosity still laced her words.

_Might as well deal with these rumors first;_ Cynder thought in slight concern. Yeah, the last thing that Ben and Lily had seen was her and Spyro going to the restroom, possibly together, and then getting sent to the principal. It seemed like they were going there much too often.

"Someone found us in the maintenance closet," she admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed at what the poor janitor must have been thinking. It did seem kind of odd, but she really did have to talk to Spyro, even just for a quick update.

"Really?" Lily's voice was filled with surprise as her eyes widened. Ben, meanwhile, had a slightly weird look on his face before it turned into a smile. Thankfully, Spyro dealt with that.

"We were just talking," he stated, but as Ben's smile grew wider, she at least commended him for trying. She was pretty sure they were both cursing Health class again…

"Sure, just talking," Ben joked with another smile, "nothing else?"

"Nope," both of them answered at the same time, and Cynder was pretty sure her face was red by now.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be starting our project?" she suggested, wanting desperately to change the subject. Now they would have to deal with more than just Ben obsessing about dragons…

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Lily agreed, nodding and giving Ben a look, "drop the subject. We have more important things to deal with."

Cynder wished they would have come up with another prompt now. She could already see Ben pairing the two main characters together and… this would definitely not end well.

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeWolfGirl16: So… here we are again…<strong>

**AnimeWolfGirl9: Hahaha, Ben shall be shipping and supporting Spyro and Cynder from now on! Sort of like a dream come true for him (and a nightmare for the two dragons) :)**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: So from now the main focus of Ben's obsession will be their pairing! (Which might also be a dream come true for all you fans as well)**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: All pairings aside for now, we have some pretty cool stuff planned for the next few chapters. Anyone want to take a guess? Hint: some of you have been asking for this :p**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: So we would really like to hear what you all think will happen from here on out. So until the next update, have a great day!**


	19. New (And Old) Forms

**neox (Guest):** Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter!

**landon ship:** Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

**gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n:** Thanks for your constant support and feedback! One of the great things about writing fanfiction is that you get to read and write about your favorite pairings. :)

**tigerdj98: **Hope this chapter meets up to your expectations! :)

* * *

><p><span>Cynder's POV<span>

Cynder sat on the edge of her bed, the moonlight casting occasional shadows on the floor. She felt restless, like there was something she was supposed to be doing but she wasn't sure what. They hadn't gotten through much progress in their mission, causing doubt to once again creep through her.

_What if this is all for nothing? What if we can't find anything helpful?_ She stood up and headed for the window, mindful to keep her footsteps quiet. Lily was already fast asleep in the opposite bed, but the former dragon knew that her roommate could be awakened by a loud enough noise. _I'd feel bad if that happened._

The full moon peered in at her through the glass. She stretched her hand towards it, feeling – not for the first time – confined in the smaller space. She wanted to be able to be free, to fly through the sky again and soar wherever she chose. _That's not possible though. I'm a human for now, so I'll just have to wait._

The closest she could get to the sky was opening the window. Her fingers fumbled with the latch as she stole another glance at her sleeping roommate. Lily probably wouldn't mind if she cracked the window, especially since the air was warm with spring.

A refreshing gust of wind swam through the window as she pushed the glass pane up. She closed her emerald eyes, smiling at the familiar feeling. She reached a hand out the window, leaning a bit. The feeling of confinement grew, forcing her to want to escape. She had already been confined too often: first when Malefor had controlled her and then when she had come to the Dragon Realms with Spyro. The other dragons had tried to accept her, but she knew that her past would always be a barrier.

_At least when I'm flying, I'm free. It doesn't matter what anyone else would think._ Her hand closed around the moon as she leaned further out the window and suddenly, she was floating downwards.

* * *

><p><span>Spyro's POV<span>

Spyro looked out the window to see the moon. Despite not being in the Dragon Realms, the surrounding area was still quite beautiful when lit up by the moon.

_It just looks so different than in the daytime…_

Sighing, he looked away from the window to see that Ben was fast asleep. This was one of the many times that Spyro desperately wished that he was able to turn into his dragon form. The school didn't allow students out at night so he couldn't just go for a walk either.

_Besides, even if I could it just wouldn't be the same…_

He looked over towards his desk to see the piles of homework that he had done earlier, just slightly regretting that he didn't wait till now, since he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep. He glanced towards the window again when he thought he saw something pass in front of it.

_Must just be the tree…_

Glancing back towards his homework, preparing to double check it just to have something to do, he was surprised when he thought he heard someone whisper his name. Looking over to see that Ben was still asleep, and knowing for a fact that he didn't sleep talk a lot, Spyro shrugged before grabbing a pencil. He turned back to the window however when he heard something hit it, wondering what it could be now, only to see something he didn't expect.

Cynder was out there, but instead of a human, he saw her as she had last looked when they had left the Dragon Realms, as a dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeWolfGirl16: So the next chapter is finally up! :)<strong>

**AnimeWolfGirl9: The moment has arrived! Dun dun duh! :D**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Things will soon be picking up for our heroes. Plus they now have the added bonus of being able to fly. :)**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: Ah, my favorite part about the third game :p And wrong archive: You sound like the Pokémon announcer. Just a bit.**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Man do I need to work on that… *awkward pause* Back to the actual fanfiction here.**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: Yeah… sorry for the delay guys. Totally my fault… again :p Either way, please add your comments (and hoorahs!) for this chapter! :D**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Until next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! :)**


	20. First Flight

**kyser the ice dragon:** Here is the next chapter!

**tigerdj98:** I'm going to admit that neither of us really thought of the part with Cynder that way so no offense taken. :)

**gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n:** Thanks for your constant support throughout this fanfiction! Hope this chapter meets your expectations! :)

**Justin (Guest):** That is so cool! I'll have to look for it next year. Might be something I like. :)

**kagawa (Guest):** The next chapter is here! :)

* * *

><p>Spyro's POV<p>

Spyro could just stare in shock at Cynder as she smiled at him, her wings flapping lightly against the window. Figuring that the noise would wake Ben up sooner or later, he motioned towards where the bathroom was, moving to open the small window that was covered in curtains.

_Is this for real or am I just too tired that my mind is creating what I want to see…_

When he drew back the curtains and pushed open the window, Cynder was there, waiting. Light streamed in from the window and Spyro couldn't help but wonder if this really was a dream.

"How…?" He trailed off, not quite sure whether or not to believe that this was real. He heard Cynder laugh before she flew a bit away from the window in joy.

"I'm not quite sure… I was just thinking about it and now I'm a dragon…"

He completely understood _why_ she had been thinking about it, he had only moments before.

_But I've thought about it and I haven't turned into a dragon…_

He voiced his thought and if Cynder was human, she would have shrugged.

"Maybe you just aren't thinking hard enough."

"Or maybe this is a dream…" He said not realizing he said it aloud until she sent him a small glare.

"I'm flattered that you dream about me and all but I really am right here."

His face heated up a bit before he looked towards Cynder in confusion as she started to move away from the window.

"Are you coming?" He looked at her for a moment before back out at the empty air.

"Aren't you forgetting? I'm not a dragon…" After he said this, he felt a part of himself wither, as if he'd ever actually be truly human.

_Hopefully that doesn't happen…_

Cynder rolled her eyes before moving back towards the window.

"Just jump out the window and think really hard."

He gave her a look before moving to sit near the edge. The height didn't really bother him, just the fact that if he was still human when he fell did.

_That would be really painful…_

"Come on scaredy cat. I've never known you to back down from flying." Spyro could hear the amusement in her tone.

_How bad could it be?_

He pushed off and started to panic when nothing helped him stay upright. No wings, no claws, nothing. He looked up to see Cynder flying down towards him, a perplexed look on her face.

"How do I turn again?!" He asked, panic completely overtaking him as he fell, trying to measure the distance he had left before he hit the ground.

_Too little…_

"Just think about flying! Oh and wings!"

He could hear the slight note of panic in her voice. He didn't blame her, trying to explain how to fly and how to transform were two different things after all. He thought about his wings gliding in the air, like they had so many times in the Dragon Realms, with Cynder following shortly behind him. He felt, more than looked, that the ground had to be less than a foot away, and he desperately wished that he was a dragon. Just before he hit the ground, light enveloped his body and he felt himself change.

He quickly moved his wings so that they would push him away from the ground below, just skimming the grass before lifting into the air. Flying up towards Cynder, he couldn't help the joy that filled him.

_It feels great!_

He saw he give a sigh of relief and he couldn't help teasing her.

"Easy right?"

She sent him a small glare before it quickly turned into a smile and then a laugh. He couldn't help laughing along with her, wondering how he would ever be able to use legs again. They were just so heavy and clumsy compared to the wings that he now had, that were keeping him up in the air. He felt like anything was possible with wings.

_Maybe even reaching the moon… or at least really high above the clouds…_

He looked over to see Cynder staring up at the moon before she directed her gaze towards him, her face set in a determined gaze.

"We need to talk about what we're going to do now."

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeWolfGirl16: So yeah… I'm being a meanie and cutting it off right at the good part (but that might be influenced by playing Batman too much…)<strong>

**AnimeWolfGirl9: You are definitely addicted… but that's just my opinion. Anyway, this is the Spyro archive, not the Batman one.**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Yeah… that one won't be out for a long while yet… *cough* Either way, let us know what you thought (even if it's bad :P)**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: Well, I don't really want to be yelled at, so… direct any positive thoughts you can think of :D See you next time~!**


	21. Hints at What's to Come

**tigerdj98:** Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!  
><strong>MurasakiKuroAkai:<strong> That's ok! Glad you got the spot you wanted! :)

**Viper001:** Yep :)

**gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n:** Everyone does need those once in a while. :) Thanks for understanding!

**Justin (Guest):** Here's the next chapter!

**Some Random Fan (Guest):** Hopefully this was a bit faster than last time. We will try to get chapters out as quickly as we can but with us starting to prepare for college it might start to get tricky.

* * *

><p><span>Spyro's POV<span>

As much as Spyro would rather just enjoy the moment and fly around, he knew that Cynder was right.

_We've been here for a while and we still don't really know anything…_

Sure observing the humans was interesting, but that couldn't really tell them whether or not the humans were their allies. So far from what Spyro could tell, unless they were all like Ben, they wouldn't be much help.

_But then how could someone have found out about us?_ Spyro thought as he glanced back towards the dorms, which now looked a lot smaller since they had flown away a bit. They couldn't be too careful about all this.

_If someone sees us like this…_

Although the thing that caught Spyro's attention was the fact that they couldn't turn into dragons until now, which puzzled him. He thought back through conversations that had been between him and Cynder to see if they had let anything slip that they were dragons, but he couldn't really find anything.

_But then how could they have figured out, whoever 'they' are in the first place?_

He turned towards Cynder in mid-flight, seeing her expression vary as well and he knew that she must be puzzling over the same things that he was.

"We were careful, right?" He asked and her attention came back to the present. She nodded before looking puzzled again.

"But 'how' is the question. I mean, it's not like we could do this before…" She trailed off and Spyro nodded, before glancing back at the dorms.

_It still seems like we're too close…_

Spyro had to hold in a laugh at their predicament. Never had he thought that they would have to worry about showing their true forms.

_But of course that was when we were back in the Dragon Realms…_

"The other question is, if someone has found out about us by now, then why haven't they come forward about it?" He asked, flapping his wings to boost himself higher when he almost hit a tree. Cynder followed his movement, almost like an instinct, before she glanced back towards the dorms as well.

"For one thing, we should be thankful about that, if anything. It would make our mission a lot harder if everyone knew…" He nodded, and also agreed with her statement before shivering.

_If Ben found out… I can't decide whether he'd stuff us like dead animals or put us on display for everyone to see…_

"You thinking about what Ben would do also?" She asked and he nodded again before laughing.

"Can you imagine? I don't even know what's going through his head half the time." He saw Cynder shiver, probably at whatever she was thinking that Ben would do to them, before she twirled in the air to reorient herself. Now that he thought about it, the idea was really creepy…

_Especially since he's my roommate…_

Spyro shook his head, before glancing around, feeling a bit paranoid. Nothing seemed to be in sight, only the trees moving with the wind…

"We need to figure out a plan." Cynder stated suddenly and Spyro whipped his head over to look at her. She rolled her eyes at his confused look before he quickly remembered what they were talking about.

"Well, we could do nightly surveillance…" He said, although he could tell that between classes and then flying all night, they would be in trouble.

_No sleep means less awareness of the situations…_

"True, but there's only so much we can observe during the night. Plus we'd have trouble keeping up with the schedule if we did it every night…" She trailed off, before glancing around, looking uncertain.

_Is she looking for something?_

He looked around as well, feeling like he was being watched.

_But that's impossible. There's no one out here…_

They glided down towards a pond that was in that middle of a grove of trees, the moon lighting up the surrounding area. He folded his wings towards his side once they were on the ground.

"Did you…?" Cynder started to ask before she shook her head. "Never mind."

Spyro glanced at her curiously.

_She seems kind of off tonight… Maybe she didn't get enough sleep?_

"What about during the day then?" He asked, trying to distract her from whatever seemed to be bothering her. It seemed to work because her eyes quickly focused back into the present problem that they were facing.

"But how?" She asked, her head tilting towards the side. Spyro took a few seconds to think about it before answering.

"Maybe we could create an excuse during class? Take turns observing the school…" She nodded, suddenly back in her thoughts.

"I see kids leave the classroom a lot… All they have to tell the teacher is that they don't feel good or need to use the restroom…" Spyro thought over the two options.

_If we say we don't feel good everyday then it'll quickly become suspected…_

"We can go with the bathroom one for now." Cynder nodded and her eyes lit up, mirth shining in them.

"Although this time, let's try not to get sent to the principal's office." Spyro's face heated up at the reminder and he laughed.

"Yeah, that could be a problem if that happens a lot. We can only make up so many excuses…" Spyro glanced back towards the forest, in the direction that the dorms were.

"We might want to be heading back…" He trailed off, hating the idea of going back to that place. It almost seemed like a cage now that they could fly…

"Yeah… but how are we supposed to turn back?" Cynder asked and Spyro's thoughts froze.

_How?_

"Maybe… think really hard about being a human?" He laughed nervously at the suggestion. Cynder rolled her eyes, before taking off, hovering above the ground and waiting for him to join her.

"Sure… we can try that. Although this time I would suggest doing it while you're on solid ground." Spyro looked up to see her smiling down at him and he laughed, taking off and heading towards the direction of the dorms.

"I'll try." He stated, before racing on ahead, with her quickly catching up. Tomorrow would be a busy day for them and they needed all the rest they could get.

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeWolfGirl16: So… more planning and data in this one than the last few chapters. :)<strong>

**AnimeWolfGirl9: For everyone out there, pay very close attention to this chapter, maybe read it a few times. There will be something of a Cynder POV chapter coming up explaining a few things that Spyro might not have caught on to :)**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: Cynder's just awesome like that. :) Also, thank you so much for helping us reach over 100 reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**AnimeWolfGirl9: Yes~ When she told me that we had over 100 reviews, I thought that I was dreaming. Then she showed me all the feedback we'd gotten over the years and… it got kind of emotional :D**

**AnimeWolfGirl16: So once again. Thanks for being patient! I know we haven't had the best updating schedule so I thank all of you who have stuck with us all this time! Please let us know what you thought! :)**


End file.
